Who Framed Sonic The Hedgehog?
by SilverSilence14
Summary: Welcome to Hollywood 1947. Shadow is animation who never made the movies, but instead a detective. When he gets a job for Ivo Maroon. Shadow finds himself involved with a scandal of love and murder. And world renowned star Sonic is the killer! But when Sonic comes to Shadow claiming he's been framed. Will Shadow find the truth behind the crime? Or is there more going?
1. Meeting Valient

**Categories of Species**

**Humans**: Usually the bosses and voice actors for the Toons created without a voice. Humans are the dominating species of Hollywood, most look down upon Toons and Animations, and others don't mind their presence, while some seek them out as a promising investment. Only humans with 'high levels of creativity' and the 'special artistic touch' can create Toons and Animations. They are immune to the Dip.

**Toons**: The oldest of cartoon characters, Toons put crazy and extreme to a whole new level. Being the pioneers to the cartoon process, Toons lack the 'down to earth quality' and are always on the unbelievable side of things. Because of this, Toons cannot die normally; dynamite, poison, bullets, and car accidents have no effect on them. The only thing able to kill a Toon is Dip. They mostly act in children's cartoons and are well known for their comedy and jokes. The oldest of Toons are black and whites. Toons that choose not to act or have retired from business reside in Toontown and rarely come to the 'other side'.

**Animations**: Unlike their Toon ancestors, Animations are more realistic, and life-like. Some Toons evolve into Animations. Animations are almost the cross roads to Toons and Humans. Because they are not human they cannot die under normal circumstances, only extreme cases can kill an Animations, such as explosions, and direct shot to the brain or heart, etc. But because they are more evolved, Animations are immune to the dip. Animations participate in all sorts of cartoons, varying from comedy to romance, to action films. They are considerably more serious than Toons and rarely mingle with them. Animations reside in mainly Hollywood and few live in Toontown.

**Cast **

**Shadow Valiant** - A heavy drinker, and an Animation not into the film business. Shadow is a renowned detective from the former pair, Valiant Investigators. Shadow became detached and moody after the death of his close partner, Maria, who was killed in an investigation searching for a robber. He shows a deep resentment for Toons and some Animations, those he remains silent about his reason for why.

**Sonic the Hedgehog- **A world renowned Animation, Sonic is one of the most ongoing actors in his field. Sonic was one of the few animations who evolved from being a Toon, he is now more life-like and serious, but still likes to have a good time off the camera. Sonic has a friendly personality, and is always trying to make friends. Being an Animation, Sonic can only be killed in extreme cases.

**Judge Doom - **A cruel and unforgiving human out to get Sonic after the animation is accused of murder. He controls the crime network of Toontown and is the boss of the Weasels Toon Patrol.

**Amy the Hedgehog - **Sonic's wife who retired from the movies and went into a show business instead, performing at a high class club for humans and Animations. She along with Sonic and Knuckles evolved from Toons.

**Rouge Dolores - **Shadow's on - off girlfriend. An Animation, Rouge remains Shadow's friend through his mood swings and drinking sprees. As much as the detective pisses her off, Rouge has a soft spot of him, and still deeply cares even after they broke up. Rouge works as a waitress at a rickety diner near the Red Trolley Transportation Station.

**Knuckles the Echidna - **As rough as he is on camera, Knuckles is a Toon turned Animation with a no nonsense attitude. He has a tendency to smoke off screen, and doesn't socialize much. He acts in the same series as Sonic, and often calls his fellow actor a ' klutz in a blue suit'. Besides the harsh names, Knuckles looks out for Sonic from behind the scenes, and does not believe Sonic capable of murder.

**R.K. Maroon - **Human and owner of Maroon Cartoons, he has a five year contract with SEGA to use their Animations and Toons, the contract is on its final year. He hires Shadow to look into what he believes is a scandal between Amy and Marvin Acme. He shows little resentment towards Toons and Animations, but has a respect for them; he sees them as mostly an investment towards money.

**The Weasels - **The members of the Toon Patrol - a group for hire to hunt down criminal Toons, the Weasels are more criminals than officers. They are hired by Judge Doom to hunt down Sonic the Hedgehog for murder. Smarty, the leader of the group. Greasy, the Mexican of the group. Wheezy, the heavy smoker. Psycho, the craziest of the bunch, and Stupid, who is clearly the dumbest.

**Marvin Acme - **Owner of Acme Corporation, he is famous for his pranks and practical jokes. Unlike most humans, he adores the Toons and Animations and is owner of Toon Town. He is murdered before he can reveal his will, which is hidden.

**Vector Santino - **An Animation, Vector is the police lieutenant, and friend of Shadow. He takes Shadow to the Acme factory, where Marvin Acme has been murdered and everyone suspects Sonic, and there presented to Judge Doom and explains the ingredients of the Dip. Vector is unsure whether or not Sonic was the actual murderer. He has a clear resentment to Judge Doom, and the Dip, even thought he is immune.

**Who Framed Sonic the Hedgehog?**

Welcome to Hollywood. It is the launching pad of the stars, where everyone one comes at a chance to be famous. It is the gem of California, with the Crossroads of the World, Paramount Pictures, and Universal Studios. It is the sister of Toontown, the home of Toons. The joking grounds for Marvin Acme, the town joker and owner of Acme Corporation and Toontown.

It is also the birthplace of one of the most notorious murder heists in cartoon production history. A disaster narrowly diverted, thousands nearly destroyed. It would have been the massacre of the decade, had it not been for one.

But to truly understand the story, one must go back to the beginning, to the Detective Shadow Valiant, as he enters Maroon Cartoon Studios, and unknowingly becomes part of the mystery of '_Who Framed Sonic Hedgehog?'_

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Valiant**

_**Hollywood 1947:**_

"Cut!" the director yelled. He slipped of his chair, "Cut, cut, cut, cut. Cut!" He slammed the script down on the last 'cut'.

"What in blazes was wrong with that take?" Knuckles the Echidna yelled, waving his arms in agitation.

"You were fine," the director said, "If Sonic would quit blowing his lines, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If your writers would write in English," Sonic the Hedgehog said with a crossing of his arms, "Yes, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I can't take this anymore!"The director snapped he stormed away, "Someone call for lunch! Clean up the set, and shut off the damn playback music!"

Knuckles began walking away as well, "Damn it Sonic how many time must we do this take?" He threw his arms in the air again, "You know what? I'll be in my trailer, call me in a week."

Sonic walked of set, grabbing a bottle of water, "Chaos the sooner we get back to SEGA the better. This place is going to be the death of me."

The director whipped around, "Like hell it would, you can't die that easily."

Sonic shrugged, "Only in extreme cases that's true, but I consider this place an extreme case."

The director began to yell again, but Sonic had already set a brisk pace towards the door. Shadow Valiant watched him go by, the actor not even taking a second glance.

Of course Shadow knew who he was, not personally, but from merely reputation. Sonic was world famous, his cartoons translated into over a hundred languages. But Shadow was not here to see famous actors, instead as the actor walked out the door, Shadow turned away in disgust. He rolled his eyes "Pfft, Animations."

Taking a swig of liquor before placing the bottle into his inner coat pocket, he made his way through the busy studios, dodging Toons and snooty secretaries. He approached the front desk, a woman heavy built with curly red hair, writing on endless stacks of paperwork, occasionally stopping to sharpen her pencil. As he stopped in front of the desk the woman barely looked up from her work.

"Mr. Maroon sent for me," Shadow said.

The woman looked up then, she eyed him with distaste, which was not unusual for a human to do to an Animation. "Did he now?"

"Yes, I'm Shadow Valiant,"

It was obvious that his name still had a reputation for the woman became quickly embarrassed. "Oh I see. Come right this way, Mr. Maroon has been expecting you." She quickly got up and led him to two large double doors. They were covered in stained oak, squares designs covering it from top to bottom.

The woman swung the doors open, "Mr. Maroon? Mr. Valiant is here to-"

The man, Shadow presumed was R.K. Maroon, quickly held up his hand, silencing the secretary. He seemed occupied, leaning over an employee as a cartoon music sequence played on a large music projector.

The secretary turned to face Shadow, "He'll be right with you Mr. Valiant." She stepped passed him, closing the doors with a soft thud.

Having a moment to observe the man, Shadow noticed Maroon was dressed as nicely and as well off as he was rich. The man was slightly overweight and his hairline rapidly declining, ruining his rich image. He migrated slowly over to a coffee table, inspecting the bobble head Mickey Mouse, as the cartoon music played in the background.

There was a loud bang in the background and Shadow turned around, "No, no!" Maroon said. "Wait till he gets on his feet, and then hit him in the head." The man explained as he slapped his fist into his open palm for emphasis.

The employee nodded, "Right away sir." The man grabbed a handful of recorded music and ran out of the room, through a panel in the wall.

R.K. Maroon slowly turned around, "What do you know about show business Mr. Valiant?" His dark beady eyes stared him down, in attempt to unnerve him.

Shoving his hands into his jacket, the ebony hedgehog shrugged, " Only that there is no business like it, that's about as much as I know."

Maroon sneered, "Yeah, there is no business more expensive. I'm twenty-five grand over budget, and the contract with SEGA still has a few months to go. The hedgehog is distracted can't keep his mind on his lines, I can tell, you want to know why?"

Shadow snorted, "Too many missiles fired at his head perhaps, maybe badniks?"

Maroon laughed, "He's an Animation, and you can drop anything you want on him-"

"Almost anything," Shadow said coolly, "Toons are invincible, Animations are not."

"Alright alright, almost everything, you drop _almost _everything on his head and he shakes it off. But-" he pointed at Shadow, "Break his heart, and he crumbles like you and me." He walked towards the wall, inspecting posters of cartoons long gone.

"What are you aiming at?" Shadow asked. "And what does this got to do with me?"

Maroon looked back at Shadow, "You're the private detective you figure it out."

Shadow sighed. "Look," he began walking away, "I don't have time for this."

R.K. Maroon reached out and grabbed his arm, "Look Valiant, he's worried about his wife," the man said, "He doesn't know what she's doing anymore, and it's making him nervous." Maroon looked around, before looking at Shadow, "I want you to follow her, see what she is up to, and find out whether or not she's cheating on him."

"Doesn't she work here at the studio?"

"Haven't you read the papers, she retired from cartoons ages ago."Maroon explained,

Shadow shook his head, "No, I don't do Toons anymore." He pulled away, heading for the door.

"What' wrong with Toons?" Maroon asked, pulling him back, "Every Joe loves Toons and Animations?"

"Then find _Joe _to do the job," Shadow snapped. Pulling away again, "Cause I ain't going."

Maroon pulled him back once more, "Hold on fella,"

Shadow rolled his eyes, as Maroon turned him around, leading him to the man's desk,"You don't have to go to Toontown if you don't want to. No one ever said you had to go to Toontown." he pushed Shadow into a chair, "Have a seat Valiant."

Maroon walked past and towards his desk , "The hedgehog's wife works at a nightclub, _Toon Review. _Strictly human and Animations only, Toons are not allowed because they are horrible drunks. They're only allowed to perform or work as waiters." He sat down at his chair, "So what do you think Valiant?"

Shadow didn't answer; he glanced at the bottle of liquor behind Maroon.

Maroon grew impatient and leaned in, "Well?"

Shadow glanced at him, before standing and walking past, "The job is going to cost you and hundred dollars." he said, grabbing a shot glass and the bottle.

Maroon stood, and turned to face him, "And hundred bucks? That's outrageous!" he said angrily.

"So is the job!" Shadow retorted.

Maroon sighed before forcing a smiled, "Alright, alright, a hundred bucks it is." he glanced down at the bottle, "Have a drink Shadow?"

Shadow poured some liquid into the glass, "Don't mind if I do."

As Maroon sat down to write the check, a commotion began to rise from outside. Shadow leaned towards the window, setting down the bottle; he pushed past the blinds to see outside.

A trio of delivery men was struggling to get a crate of Acme products of the truck, the box dropped suddenly and a broke open on the ground. A group of Toon chairs the carried instruments immediately spilled out, and began playing a marching anthem. The workers instantly scrambled to catch them, but the Toons just dodged, running around in circles and continuing to play their music.

Shadow glanced back at Maroon, who seemed unfazed by the racket outside. Christ, how could the man live among the company of Toons? He looked back out the window with a shake of his head, only to be greeted by a large grey head and two blue eyes. The creature let out a trumpeting sound, and Shadow yelled in surprise, pulling away from the blinds. He stumbled back and fell onto the floor.

Maroon quickly stood, wondering what the problem was. He quickly smiled and walked over, "Got the jump on ya did he Valiant?" Shadow, his pride wounded, quickly got up from the floor.

"It's just Dumbo," Maroon said with a smirk, as he handed the check over.

Shadow yanked the check from his hand, "I know who it is," he growled.

Maroon smiled, opening the blinds, "I got him on loan from Disney, along with half the cast from Fantasia. And the best part is," He reached into a jar and slid open the window, "They work for peanuts." He threw the peanuts out the window.

Dumbo let out a happy chirp, and sucked them all through his trunk, before flying away.

Maroon closed the window still smiling. Shadow shook his head, irritated, "Well I don't work for peanuts." He held up the check, "Where is the other fifty?"

Maroon put an arm around his shoulder, "Let's consider the other fifty a chilidog for finishing the job."

Shadow glared at him, "You've been hanging around hedgehogs too long."

Stepping outside, Shadow barely dodged one of the dancing ostriches from Fantasia, he glanced back at the female, where she gave him a haughty 'Humph' and walked inside the building.

He rolled his eyes and quickly made his way down the stairs, eying the busy studio grounds. He paused at the bottom of the steps to hear a familiar tune. Looking to his left, Shadow saw a saxophone player, playing a happy tune as brooms with arms cleaned the floors.

He was knocked forward suddenly and looked back to see a Hippo in a ballerina tutu behind him. "Oh excuse me," she said, before quickly walking past.

It was time to get out of here. Shadow quickly walked towards the exit of the grounds. Dodging animations and cartoons from every major production, Bugs Bunny, Smurfs, you name it. He winced as the hippo from before, sat down on a bench and sent the man on the opposite end flying as the wooden seat collapsed under her weight.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief as he left the studio. He quickly ran over a red trolley car, just as the conductor was about to close the door.

"Ten cents please," the man said.

Shadow dug through his pockets, but all he pulled out was the check.

The conductor growled at the sight of the piece of paper, "What do I look like to you, a bank?" He slammed the door shut, and with a ring of a bell the trolley began to roll away.

"Jackass," Shadow mumbled, he watched the trolley roll by before casually hoping on the back end of the trolley. One thing about the trolley, there was always a place to sit on the back. Not to mention it was free.

Two kids were already sitting on the extension, one a young human boy, and the other an animation, a little bee. Kids of LA found the Pacific Electric to be their playground. It was not uncommon to see children on the back of trolley cars; the whole thing was a game to them, free rides all day.

The boys were clearly from the rougher part of town, they were dirty, and the human, who was probably the oldest, was smoking a cigarette.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Shadow looked up to see a third boy, chasing after the trolley car. The trolley wasn't going that fast, but kids could only run so fast.

"Come on you can make it," said the boy with the cigarette.

"Run a little faster!" the bee called.

Shadow couldn't help but call as well, "Come on kid hurry up!"

The boy was within arm's reach of the trolley car, sticking his arms out in attempt to grab onto the small platform extending from the trolley.

Shadow reached out and grabbed hold of the kid, hoisting the small human boy on the only empty spot next to him.

The kids seemed surprised to see an adult riding on the back of the trolley with them. "Hey mister don't you have a car," the oldest asked.

Shadow shrugged, "Who needs a car when we have the most amazing transportation system in the world?"

Shadow waved to the kids as he hoped off on his street, "You stay out of trouble you hear!" he paused, "Oh and thanks for the cigarette!" He turned away and walked towards a large building complex, time to pay a visit.

* * *

**Oh God! I'm so sorry, I had to do this!**

**Months of nothing this is probably not what you wanted.**

**This will be the only chapter I'm posting till Jurassic Park is done...Hopefully. I just really hit a bad block with the Lost World, and I wasn't really inspired, and you probably think that's a lame excuse but I had to write this! Tell me what you think. Keeper or Trash?**

**Sorry! I'll go work on the Lost World now. **


	2. Acme and Amy

**Who Framed Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Chapter 2**

**Acme and Amy**

* * *

The mailman bumped into him on the way there, "Hey Espio, whatcha got for me this week?"

The purple chameleon shrugged, "Hey Shadow, just the usual bills this week?" he said as he handed Shadow the handful of bills.

Shadow made a face, "Not exactly what I was hoping for..."

Espio shrugged yet again, "Sorry Shadow, maybe next month it will be better." He waved as he walked towards the nearby apartment complex, "See you around!"

Shadow waved casually, watching him leave, before turning toward the trolley station. He paused to drop the unwanted papers into the nearest trash can with a heavy thump. Then with a large sigh, Valiant made his way across the street.

* * *

The Terminal Street Bar was hardly the nicest diner in town. It wasn't large, the location wasn't the best, and for one it wasn't well known. The bar was built as an add on to the trolley station. The only window had a nice view of the parking and repair docks for the trolleys. The workers and repairmen of the Red Car came down here to eat, laugh, and drink away the worries. They were the main source of income to the little restaurant, save for the occasional outsider who lived across the street or down the road. It was a little place that could mostly ignore the garbage the world through at them, which was probably for the better.

Shadow made his way up the stairs, patting a friend playing pool on the shoulder before heading to the nearest bar stool. He nearly tripped over and clearly intoxicated porcupine. The poor sod was out cold on the table, and Shadow calmly slipped the man's hat on. He wore the Red Car operator uniform; it must have been a bad day out on the streets.

"What's wrong with Carl?" He asked slipping into a seat, next to him was Eddie the Yeti, a larger animation who started out as a comic character. Eddie was a man of few words, actually no words at all, he was mute. He had been injured long ago in a trolley accident. For his communication he merely wrote on his note book that remained on his person at all times.

Shadow waited patiently as Eddie scratched on a corner of the paper tilting his head slightly as Eddie finally flipped it around. _Laid off._

"He was laid off?" Shadow echoed, raising an eyebrow as Eddie nodded.

Omega, a black lab with a metal arm slid onto the other side of Shadow. Omega was a repair man here at the station. "Yep, and new outfit bought the Red Car. Some big company called Clover Leaf."

Shadow was genuinely surprised. The Red Car had been around a long time, to have a larger company buy it was indeed interesting gossip, "No kidding? They bought the Red Car?" he asked, glancing at Omega.

Omega nodded as he began to walk away with Eddie, "Yep gave him a two weeks' notice.'Cut backs' they said."

Shadow sighed, staring at the drunken man, before grabbing a random shot glass from the counter, "Well, here's to the pencil pushers," He said lifting the glass up a bit, "May they all get led poisoning." The glass lifted up, only to be stopped centimeters from his lips by a well manicured hand. Shifting his eyes ever so slightly, Shadow came eye to eye with irritated Rouge Dolores.

Rouge was tapping her foot, her ear twitching in agitation, "You know what day it is tomorrow Shadow?" she raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow is Friday Shadow. And do you know what happens on Friday?"

He glanced down at her hand, still blocking his drink. "Fish special?" he answered irritably.

She snatched the glass from his hands, "My boss checks the books on Friday." Rouge snapped setting down her serving tray with a hard thud, "And if I don't have the money I gave you back in the till I'm going to lose my job."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Don't but a button Rouge you've only got one left." He reached into his jacket and with a smile pulled out the check Maroon wrote out earlier.

Rouge glanced warily down, a smile slowly tugged up her lips as she read the check out, "Fifty bucks?" she asked, smiling fully.

"Mmm-hmm."

She glanced down again then quickly frowned, "Where is the rest?" she demanded turning around moving to the other side of the table top to serve a man his drink.

Shadow frowned at her stubbornness, "Oh come on! It's only a snoop job away!" He shoved the check back into his pocket, "Do you still have your camera on you? Mine is in the shop."

Rouge flashed him a look, "Wouldn't happen to be the pawn shop would it?"

Shadow said, "Rouge, you need the other half don't you? I need the camera for that."

He watched as she paused, putting some bills into the cash register, before hesitantly pulling out a small case from beside it. She clutched the camera to her chest as she walked over.

"Any film left in it?" Shadow inquired.

Rouge placed the camera down in front of him, "Should be," she said slowly. She stepped away and went over to the sink to clean the stack of dishes there.

Shadow opened the camera, inspecting the gears and the film as she continued talking. "I haven't had that roll developed since our trip to Catalina." Shadow looked up then, watching silently as she stared at the wall, eyes filled with sorrow and longing. "Gosh that sure was a long time ago wasn't it Shadow?"

He nodded, "Yeah it was a long time ago, we should do that again sometime." he said as he put the camera into his coat pocket.

He heard Rouge scoff, "Yeah sure Shadow."

The entire diner shook and rattled as a trolley left the station outside. Rouge sighed and reached for the pile of dishes, insuring that they would topple over. So while her back was turned Shadow took a quick swig from another lonesome glass from the bar top.

Rouge turned back again, catching his swig, but not bothering to register it. She walked over, "Is that check any good?"

He held it out to her once more, letting her take it. "Yep, look it over."

She glanced at the signature, "I.K. Maroon, as in Ivo Maroon? Maroon Cartoons?"

Before Shadow could answer, a voice came from behind, "Maroon Cartoons." It was Nack, the Weasel, yet another repairman at the Red Car. He set a lunch box down next to Shadow. He leaned against Shadow's back, getting close to his ear. Shadow winced as alcohol stained breath invaded his senses.

"So who is your client? Mr. Detective to the stars?" Nack teased. "Is it Chilly Willy? Or the Road Runner?"

"What do you want to drink?" Rouge demanded, irritated. Her question was a weak attempt to get Nack of his back, but the gesture was not without notice to Shadow.

Nack smiled up at her, "Oh, I'll take a beer." he said, before plopping down into the seat next to Shadow. Nack flipped open his lunch box. "So what happened? Somewhat kidnap Daffy Duck?" he giggled at his own joke.

Shadow just mentally growled at took another long swig off his drink.

"Cut it out Nack," Rouge warned.

Nack just laughed, "No wait I got it. Little Bo Peep, lost her sheep, and you are going to help find them." he burst into laughter, turning back to his lunch.

That was it.

Shadow kicked out the stool from the underneath the purple weasel. Before Nack could hit the floor, Shadow whipped around and socked him, hard, across the face, sending weasel sprawling to the floor.

The whole room went deathly silent, faces turned and games stopped as Shadow leaned in close to the dazed victim."Get this straight flea ball," Shadow hissed, his fist inches from Nack's already damaged nose. "I. Do. Not. Work. For. Toons!" And with that final warning, Shadow Valiant stormed out of the diner.

Everyone turned to watch the ebony hedgehog leave. Nack got up on unsteady feet, clutching his nose in pain. "Jesus, what is his problem?"

Rouge watched sadly as her friend disappeared from view," A Toon killed his partner," her voice cracking slightly. There were gasps of surprise and curiosity through the room. The waitress shook her head sadly, "Dropped a piano right on her head."

There was yet another murmur throughout the diner, and everyone turned back to what they were doing, grim thoughts hanging over their heads, leaving only Rouge, staring longingly at the exit.

* * *

In the darker parts of town, Shadow pulled his heavy trench coat tighter as he made his way down a windy alleyway. Pausing in front of a small wooden door, he tapped on it lightly.

A panel slid open, and a single eye glared him down, "What's the password?" the gruff voice demanded.

Not wasting a second, Shadow replied, "Walt sent me."

The eye narrowed, and then the panel slid shut. A few seconds later there was the click of a lock, and the door swung wide. Revealing a large gorilla in a not as large as it should be suit. Shadow causally grinned, "Nice monkey suit."

The gorilla growled, "Wise ass," shaking a fist his way.

Shadow nodded slightly and turned away, leaving the filthy entrance and the cranky butler behind. Walking slowly down a set of stairs, Shadow moved up to a large wooden door, on the other side it vibrated laughter and chipper piano music.

Pushing the door open, Shadow barely paused at the low light setting of a glamorous theater set up. The whole area glowed in pinks and gold's, and the air was thick with cigarette smoke. Round tables surround a stage with a catwalk. There were mostly humans present, laughing and drinking, but there were a few high class animations there as well. Penguins moved about, clearly the waiters, and a octopus who didn't look quite right in the head served drinks at the bar. Upon the stage the source of the upbeat music was found, Donald Duck and Daffy Duck played a piano duet on two grand pianos.

Shadow made his way down the carpeted steps, half listening to Daffy begin playing the wrong notes. Donald erupted into a wave of unintelligible yells, clearly irritated with his partner.

"Does anyone know what this duck is saying?" Daffy mocked. "I've worked with a lot of wise cracker but you are dessspicable." his lisp mixing in.

Shadow sighed shaking his head as Donald yet again cursed him out. Daffy laughed, "This is the last time I work with some with a speech impediment."

Donald voice rang out clear this time as he yelled, "Oh yeah?!" Reaching behind him, grabbed Daffy and threw him into his piano, slamming the lid down, and continuing playing. The audience erupted into laughter as Daffy hissed.

"This means war."

Shadow rolled his eyes and made his way to the nearest seat at the end of the catwalk. Just as he was about to sit down, a scrawny human sprayed ink, all over his shirt. The human was shorter than Shadow was, which was somewhat humorous and he only had five little hairs sticking out of his otherwise bald head. And he just pointed the pen and squirted, as if he didn't care.

The human broke into a fit of giggles, Shadow glared at him, "Do you think that's funny?"

"Oh it's a gas!" the man laughed.

Shadow leaned in, "You won't think it's so funny when I jab that pen somewhere it doesn't belong."

The man shook his head still smiling, "Calm down son, it's disappearing ink." He pointed, "See, the ink is already fading. No hard feelings I hope."

Shadow pulled away glancing at his supposedly ruined shirt. But the black stain was already fading away from the white fabric, in seconds it was completely gone.

The man gestured to himself, "Look I'm-"

"I know who you are," Shadow interjected, "Your Snively Acme, owner of Toon Town. The Gag King."

Acme grinned, "If it's Acme, it's a gasser." He stuck out his hand, "Put 'er there pal."

Shadow reluctantly shook hands with the man. His hand erupted into thousands of electric prickles and Shadow cried out in surprise.

Acme pulled his hand away, lifting it up to reveal the culprit. "Hand buzzer," He laughed, "Still our biggest seller!" Shadow turned sharply away as the man laughed, taking a seat in at the table next to the joker.

A penguin waiter walked up to him, holding out a menu. Still irritated by the buzzer trick Shadow pushed the menu down onto the penguin's serving tray. "Just scotch on the rocks." As the penguin walked away Shadow called after, "And I mean ice!"

Back on center stage the two ducks had continued in their war of the pianos. Daffy had socked Donald with a boxing glove and continued playing on Donald's piano. Batting his eyes innocently, unbeknownst to him as a canon slowly peaked out of the piano behind him.

Shadow felt his eyes go wide, and he leaned back slowly.

Donald now stood atop the piano, donning a set of devil horns and tail. With one yank of the cord, the cannon went of slamming into Daffy's piano. The audience jumped at the loud bang, then proceed into laughter. The two actors and their pianos toppled over with a loud crash and then were yanked off the stage by two large canes. The audience laughed and cheered as the curtains closed.

Shadow glanced warily over at Acme, the man was clapping and cheering with the rest. He smiled at Shadow, "It's so funny, they never can finish their act together!"

"Yeah," Shadow mumbled. A glass was lifted up to him, and he took the drink from the penguin. "Thanks," he said. But just as he was about to take a drink, he paused, reaching in and pulled out a rock. Dropping it back in with a sigh, Shadow rolled his eyes, "Toons."

"Cigars? Cigarettes?" A female called out among the crowd. "Shadow Valiant?"

Shadow turned his head at the sound of his name, addressing the figure. "Betty?"

Betty Boop winked at him, setting the tray of cigars and cigarettes on his table, "Long time no see Shadow."

"What are you doing here?"

Betty shrugged, "Works been kinda slow since cartoons went to color. But I still got it!" She did her little signature dance, winking at him once more.

Smiling Shadow nodded, "Yeah, you still got it."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and men came animations and humans alike came rushing towards the catwalk, cheering and howling. Shadow looked over to see Acme spraying perfume on himself. He looked back at Betty, "What's wrong with him?"

The black and white toon smiled, "Acme never misses a night when Amy performs."

Shadow smirked, "Got a thing for hedgehogs huh?"

A single spotlight lit up the blue curtain, and Shadow looked at Acme again. The bald man pointed at the stage, grinning, urging Valiant to look.

Shadow looked over smug smirk on his face as a sultry voice filled the silent room, strong and lovely. A single exposed leg slid out donned in a red high heel. A body followed the leg, revealing a lovely red sequined dress. From the body came the head, and Shadow's smug smile dropped.

Amy was a pink hedgehog from head to toe. He long flowing hair covered half over her face, bobbing up and down every time she sauntered across the stage. She was curvy and well defined, and she knew it to. As she wooed the men with her breath taking voice, she'd rock her hips just so, and lean against the wall in a way that sent half the men in the room cheering.

Shadow leaned over to Betty, who was still standing next to him, "_She's _married to Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Betty sighed, "Yeah, what a lucky girl." She leaned down, tapping his gaping mouth shut. Shadow hadn't realized it was open to begin with.

Amy made her way down the catwalk, still singing her serenade. A man stood up to meet her. But Amy gently pushed him back down. Stepping onto Acme's table she made her way down to the ground floor. She pinched Acme's cheeks as she moved behind him, smiling as he blushed. Then Amy was on the move again.

Shadow stiffened as she moved towards him, advancing almost like a lion. She was on his lap now, was that perfume she was wearing? He hadn't quite registered it when she shoved his hat back into his face, leaving him fumbling to grab it again. When had she taken his hat off?

Amy sat down on the catwalk, reaching the peak of her song. She rolled onto her knees and leaned in. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, her face inches from Shadow's. Her lips were right there. The song paused; the whole room held its breath as she leaned in. Some men moaned in jealously. Then with one final captivating note, Amy pulled away. Standing and walking up the catwalk towards the stage.

The audience cheered in approval! Clapping even after the singer was gone and the curtain closed. Like a siren leaving the scene, the men walked away. Shadow barely noticed Acme eagerly getting up and leaving.

He just sat in his chair, staring in shock at the curtain.

"Holy Sh-"

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Another chapter up due to some subtle demands and PMs. **

**So here is what I have to say. I'm going to entertain myself with a little game. I'm going to put as many references as humanly possible into this story. It can be anything from the Sonic Universe, to cartoons. If you can get them all in each chapter. Cool! If you don't get some of the jokes or have no idea who the characters are, that's okay too. Oh and little warning. some of them might be fake ;)**

**Want to see Donald and Daffy fight? Want to hear Amy's song? Go look up Who Framed Roger Rabbit somewhere, or watch it at home if you have the movie. The two scenes are about fourteen minutes into the movie so you don't have to go far.**

**See you at the next chapter!**


	3. Murder, Dip and Doom

**Who Framed Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Chapter 3**

**Murder, Dip and Doom**

* * *

"Amy dear?" Acme said, knocking cheerfully on the door to her private room.

Shadow peeked around the corner, watching as Acme waited patiently with a bouquet of flowers. The man was literally bouncing on his toes. The famed singer couldn't be having affair with this man of all people, could she?

"Who is it?" Amy called, almost weary like.

"It's me Snively." Acme said, opening the door and stepping inside.

Shadow moved in no sooner the door closed. Listening quietly as Acme sang his praise to Amy. "My dear you murdered them! Absolutely slain them! Killed them with..."

Shadow's ease dropping was interrupted by large hands spinning him around. It was King Kong -the gorilla from earlier. He towered over Shadow glaring him down. "What do you think you're doing chump?" he demanded.

Shadow stood up to him, "Who do you think you are calling chump? You chimp!"

Now in terms of fights with a gorilla, calling him a chimp isn't probably the best strategy. The gorilla growled and yanked him up by his shirt collar. Carry the ebony hedgehog to an open back door, he glanced both ways before chucking Shadow into a large pile of garbage. Shadow yelled as he flew through the air and landed in the smelly trash. "Don't let me catch your around here again!" the gorilla threatened, slamming the door shut.

Shadow got up, whipping around, "Oooga Booga," He mocked. Brushing himself off, not caring whether or not the cranky butler heard him.

Glancing around Shadow noticed a window. It could possibly be Amy's. Moving quietly over Shadow jumped up once, catching a brief glimpse of the joker king and the singer. Crouching low, Shadow looked about. The window was high up, and taking pictures while jumping up and down wasn't going to work very well.

He spotted a wooden crate and gently dragged it over. Stepping up, Shadow peeked through the window. He reached into his coat and pulled out his camera. Silently lifting it up he began to take photos.

* * *

"Ivo I can't believe you would stoop so low to show me shit like this!"

Shadow flinched from his seat in the hallway. He wasn't able to see the famed star, but his anger was clear. Every minute that passed inside the office made Shadow grateful he remained out of it.

"Look at the evidence Sonic she's cheating you1" Maroon snapped.

"Like hell she is!" Sonic yelled. "There is no proof in these photos!"

"Face it Sonic, you're married to a jaguar not a kitten." Maroon said. "Here have a drink."

There was a loud slam, possibly a fist to a desk top.

"Damn it Maroon! I'm going home." Sonic cursed, "Amy and I will have a talk. We'll clear this whole thing up. Prove you wrong. And we will go back to being happy! You hear me! Perfectly happy! Whatever it takes!"

The door swung open fast, slamming against the wall with a loud bang. Shadow jumped slightly and turned to see the enraged hedgehog storm past, struggling to get his jacket on. Sonic the Hedgehog hadn't even registered he was there. Slowly getting up Shadow watched the star storm down the hall, before the detective finally turned around and walked into Maroon's office.

Maroon was looking out his window, staring at the large Acme company complex down the street. It's sign glowed bright in the evening sky. "I can't believe it was Snively. He's been my friend and neighbor over 30 years. Who would have thought he was a sugar daddy?"

Shadow moved in to take a drink as Maroon closed the blinds, "Well they didn't have sex or anything while I was there, but he did seem rather fond of her. Think he'll be alright?"

"He'll bounce back. Handsome famous hedgehog like him, dames will be knocking down his door in no time," Maroon snorted, he walked over to his desk and grabbed his check book. Tearing out a piece of it he handed the already written check to Shadow. "Here you are Mr. Valient, the other half of your pay."

"Pleasure doing business," Shadow said. He turned and walked out, ignoring the twisted feeling in his gut.

* * *

Sonic walked briskly down the street, one hand stuffed into his jean pocket, the other clutching the coat he never bothered to zip up tight. "Damn Maroon and his theories. Damn his photos. Damn the Valient who took them."

He was shaking, hard. From the cold or from rage he wasn't sure which. He glared up at the Acme company sign, the name a bane to his existence.

Letting out a deep sigh Sonic sat down on a crate and leaned against the building. He was struggling to remain sane. Lying to himself over and over in his mind.

_We're going to get through this. Amy and I will just talk. She'll clear this whole thing up. We'll be happy again...perfectly happy..._

Sonic opened his eyes, staring out across the way. He was going to fix this. One way or another, he was going to fix this. Letting out another defeated sigh he closed his eyes and let his head drop. He just didn't know how to fix this.

He curled up, leaning miserably into the wall for comfort tears began slipping down. He didn't know what to do.

But he would think of a way.

One way or another.

* * *

Shadow wearily unlocked his apartment door. Stepping inside he locked it again. It had been a long night, and he wanted to sleep. The sooner he went to sleep the sooner he could wake up and be able to give all the money he owed to Rouge. Then perhaps she would be happy with him for a little while.

He walked in deeper to the room, flicking the light on and dropping his keys onto the coffee table. His coat and hat came to a rest on the leather chair by the fold out bed. He walked across the room by his desk and took the remaining photos from the close line they had been developing on.

He tossed the Acme photos in the trash, disgusted with him for touching them, he paused and stared at the photos Rouge had taken on that vacation so many years ago. Slowly sitting down in his desk chair Shadow smiled weakly at the image.

He and Rouge were sitting in the water on the beach. Rouge was smiling brightly, as was he, something neither of them did often anymore. He had forgotten all about the trip, he thought perhaps tomorrow he would show Rouge the photos.

Shadow turned to the next photo in the stack, smiling at the memories. Rouge was putting sunscreen on his nose. She was laughing, and he was putting on a mock face of disgust, barely containing laughter.

There were photos of her sleeping as he buried her in sand. Photos of poses, and jokes, dinners and starry nights, Shadow couldn't help but smile and laugh softly. But the next photo looked at shot a arrow of pain and sorrow, and his smile vanished.

It was Maria. His partner.

The two of them were clearly dorking off, as they both played around with ukuleles . He looked sadly at her sunny smile. Then looked up at her desk, it was on the opposite side of his, pushing gently against it. It was all covered with dust, signifying the absence of her presence.

Shadow with a sigh and heavy heart, set down the photos, and reached across his desk to a waiting bottle of scotch.

* * *

There was a large crash as the bottle of empty scotch made contact with the metal trash can. And Shadow awoke with a yell, his yell quickly stifled however as the evident hangover kicked in and he groaned, he realized he must of drank himself to sleep last night.

There was another crash as the trash hit the floor and Shadow turned his head to see a smug looking crocodile grinning down at him.

Shadow smirked, covering his irritation formed by the rude wake up call. "Vector Santino. Where did you come from?"

Vector said nothing as he moved to the other side of the desk, holding the photos Shadow had tossed last night he shook his head, "Good God Shadow if you needed money so badly why didn't you come to me?" he asked.

Shadow poured himself a glass of water, "So what if I've been taking dirty photos."

"I don't need another skiff thank you very much."

"What's that supposed to mean Vector?"

Vector leaned in, "Snively Acme," he said bluntly, "He was bumped off last night."

Shadow squinted not quite getting what Vector was saying. He brought his water glass up to his mouth.

Vector rolled his eyes, "Sonic the Hedgehog murdered Acme, Shadow."

Shadow spit out his drink in a spew of salvia and water, "What!"

* * *

Vector's police car pulled them both up to the location of the crime, Acme's Company warehouse. Shadow stared at the car, looking at the building. Beyond the great height of the company building, he could hear the joyous laughter and songs of Toon Town.

"What's wrong?" Vector asked.

'Well," Shadow said, "This has to be the closest I've been to Toon Town in awhile."

Vector nodded, "Well lucky for you the murder took place inside the warehouse, not behind it. Come on."

Stepping in through and employee's only door, Vector paused to tell the guarding officer Shadow was with him. They walked into the vast factory and approached two officers who were inspecting for clues.

"Shelly, Mike, fill in Valiant over her for me," Vector said.

Shelly and Mike, a tan mongoose and a dark brown porcupine respectively, turned around. "Well to be blunt, Snively Acme was murdered late last night," Mike simply put it.

"Blunt force trauma to the brain," Shelly explained," Killed him instantly." She gestured behind her, revealing blood droplets on the floor.

"What killed him," Shadow asked.

"A safe," Mike said bluntly, causing Shelly to elbow him.

Shadow's eye twitched, "A safe?"

"The killer," Shelly explained, "Suspended the safe from at the top of the warehouse and when the victim came underneath, well..." She trailed off...

Shadow followed the trail of blood droplets, and almost heaved at where it ended. The safe was impaled partially into the floor, the concrete was torn and turned up, and blood was everywhere, on the floor, on the rope, on the safe. There were other things splattered about too, a little more solid looking than blood, Shadow felt is stomach churn, "You mean that's-"

"The other half of Acme's head?" Mike answered, "Yep." Shelly smacked him arm, more like a punch actually. "Ow!"

"Will you cut it out?" Shelly hissed, "Or I'll drop something on your head."

As Shadow stared grimly at the gruesome scene, Vector crossed his arms, "Leave it to a former Toon to drop a safe on someone's head," Vector mumbled. When Shadow gave him a look of death he flinched, "Oh, sorry Shad's, didn't mean to hit a soft spot." He patted him on the shoulder, "Why don't you wait here, I've got to go ask some questions."

Shadow looked around the room, noticing Amy Hedgehog was up at the upper floor's managers' office, she seemed rather upset.

"Hey Scourge get a load of this," Mike laughed, he pulled a floppy black disk out of a box label _Black Holes._ Mike then threw the disk against a brick wall, where it stuck. He then stuck his arm into the hole, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

From behind him, the man he assumed was Scourge responded, "Well Mike take a load of this one."

Shadow turned just in time to see Scourge lift a hammer, but this was no ordinary hammer. A Boxing glove on a spring shot out of it, Shadow and Mike both had to lean away to dodge as it flew past and slammed into a boat on the far fall. The glove came back, then shot out again, aiming for Shadow, once more he had to dodge and the glove went by, crashing into a stack of boxes labeled _Singing Swords._

Scourge laughed, setting the hammer down. He stared Shadow up and down, grinning smugly he said, "Hey, you still under the name of Shadow Valiant? Or is it different now."

Shadow just growled and turned away as some of the cops laughed. He moved over to the safe inspecting the inside. He looked at Shelly who was using tweezers to pull white gunk of a severed rope attached to the safe. Every time she pulled some loose, she gently placed it into a small vial.

"What's that?"

She looked at him, "Its paint from the hedgehog's glove."

Shadow nodded. "I see."

"Mr. Valiant?"

Shadow turned around to see Amy. She looked piss-

_SLAP!_

Shadow's head snapped to the side as gloved hand connected with his cheek. He looked at her, shocked. "I hope you're happy," Amy raged, she turned sharply on her heal and stormed towards the exit, "Especially with the pictures you took." leaving Shadow to tend to his wounded cheek bone.

There was large crash and the officers moving Acme's covered body sprawled to the floor as one of them tripped over a box full of Toon shoes. Officers scrambled to the scene trying to catch the masses of shoes. The emergency stretcher holding Acme collapsed on the body half, causing the body to jerk and Acme's arm to fall out from under the white sheets. As his arm slipped something fell from his hand and rolled to the floor.

Shadow glanced around, no one had noticed in the chaos, so he slowly advanced towards the object. As the team was putting the last of the shoes in the box, Shadow reached down grabbing gently hold of the object.

A cane stabbed into his hand, making him jump, "Ow!" He followed the cane up to the silver skull handlebar. Then he followed the black latex glove up to the owner, and his eyes fell upon the most disturbing human he had ever seen.

The man was dressed entirely in black in exception to the white shirt underneath the large trench coat and black bowtie to match. He also wore a black fedora, followed by large round tinted glasses, which masked glaring eyes. The man was pale, tall, and scrawny, about fifty in age, and over all menacing. Shadow was stunned.

The man looked up at Vector, who had stepped up behind Shadow. "Is this man removing evidence from the scene of the crime?" he demanded.

Shadow stood quickly as Vector nervously responded. "Oh no sir. He was just picking it up for you." He glared at Shadow his voice growing rough, "Weren't you Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Vector, then glanced back at the man. The man stuck out his hand, "Hand it over."

Shadow smiled, "Sure," and he shoved the hand buzzer right into the man's hand.

The man stiffened at the electrical shock and quickly yanked it out of Shadow's hand.

"It's their biggest seller," Shadow said smoothly.

The man glared at him long and hard, "I see working for toons has rubbed off on you somewhat."

Shadow growled immediately, "I wasn't working for a toon. I was working for I. K. Maroon."

The man smiled wickedly, "Yes. We talked to Mr. Maroon, he said the hedgehog became quiet agitated when he was shown the pictures. Apparently he said one way or another he and his wife were going to be happy." He tilted his head, "Isn't that right?"

Shadow glared, "Do I look like a stenographer to you?"

"Cut the crap Shadow," Vector said. "The man is in charge here."

"That's alright lieutenant," the man smiled, "I'd say from the smell of him, it was the booze talking." He straightened, "But no worries the hedgehog won't get far, my _men _will find him."

At that moment a large police carrier crashed through the cargo doors, racing through the building nearly hitting half the people in the room. It knocked over dozens of crates and boxes before coming to a stop on the other side of the man, who hadn't moved and inch.

Shadow and Vector moved closer to the car for a better look. Shadow's eyes narrowed, "Weasels!"

"That's right!" the man stated, "They seem to have a special knack for the job."

Doors opened and weasels climbed out of the vehicle almost like clowns in a clown car. Five of them clambered out, carrying various degrees of weapons, talking to each other crudely and laughing.

"Did you find the hedgehog?" the man asked.

The leader walked forward, "Don't worry Judge, we've got informants all over the city, we'll fine him," he said, the rest of the group laughed and sneered in agreement.

The "Judge" walked forward, "You wouldn't happen to know where the hedgehog might be?" he turned towards Shadow," Mr. Valiant?"

Shadow frowned, "Did you happen to try a chilli dog stand?" he asked, rewarding him with a jab in the back from Vector.

His interrogator walked forward, "I'm surprised you are not more cooperative Mr. Valiant. A man has been murdered, by a toon. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that?"

A squeaking sound filled the air and Shadow and the "Judge" both looked down to see a clown shoe. It must have been from the box of toon shoes. It rubbed against the man's foot affectionately, squeaking happily, it seemed completely unaware of the clear danger glowing off this man.

The man smirked, "Since Toon Town has been under my jurisdiction, it has been my duty to rid the world of insanity," he explained, reaching into his coat to pull out a rubber glove, smiling pleasantly as he slipped it over one of his hands. "The only way to do that, is to make toons _respect" _on that word he snapped the glove tight over his hand, staring Shadow straight in the eye, "the law."

He reached down, picking up the puppy like clown shoe from the ground. The shoe sensing the man's distaste now, attempted to make a getaway, but failed as the man picked him up. It squeaked nervously, looking up at the man with big sad eyes.

The man hardly gave it a second glance, shaking his head in disgust he moved over to the Weasel's car.

Shadow leaned in to Vector, whispering, "How'd that gargoyle become a judge?"

Vector leaned in as well, " He spread a few bucks around Toon town and won the election a few years back. His last name is Doom."

"Judge Doom?" Shadow said.

"Yeah," Vector sighed. Together they watched as Doom moved over to a large metal bin, marked with a biohazard sign. With his free arm he yanked the lid off, revealing a greenish streaming liquid within. "Remember how we always thought there wasn't a way to kill a Toon?" Vector asked.

Shadow slowly shook his head, "Wait, you mean that's-."

Vector swallowed, "Yes, Doom was the one who found a way. It's a mixture of turpentine, acetone, all of which are paint-thinners, and benzene, a natural constituent of crude oil"

"Dip," Shadow whispered.

Doom turned to them then, "I'll catch the hedgehog Mr. Valiant. Then I'll try him, sentence him," he lowered the clown shoe over the Dip, "Then execute him."

The shoe made contact with the Dip and immediately started to whimper in pain and misery. Shadow knew he himself an animation was immune to Dip, but that didn't stop him from know that this was a slow and painful way for Toons to die.

He and Vector watched in horror and disgust as the clown shoe dissolved away, its voice carrying off into a death rattle as it became nothing more than a red stain in the vat of green Dip.

Judge Doom pulled his hand out, his glove covered in the red life that had once been the shoe, "This is how we do things down in Toon Town Mr. Valiant." He walked towards Shadow, "I think you of all people would appreciate that."

Shadow swallowed once, and then twice. Damn it where did his voice go? "You can't kill an Animation that way," he said, his voice would have been a whisper if it was any quieter.

Doom smiled, and wicked, truly vicious smile, "Oh there are other ways to kill an Animation Mr. Valiant." and then his smile got wider.

* * *

**Two chapters in a day, my my you are spoiled aren't you?**

**With Doom is on the case, Sonic is to be frank, screwed.**

**Hey anyone notice Mike has a new job! That's right! Officer baby! For those of you who don't know Mike, go check him out in my story Blue Sky, he's a really nice guy *wink***

**This chapter is dedicated to Werehog20 who needed a little sunshine sent their way. :D (Yes I just dedicated a chapter full of murder and dip to you I promise I'll fix that later.)**

**See you all for the next chapter.**


	4. Claiming to be Framed

**Who Framed Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Chapter 4**

**Claiming to be Framed**

* * *

"I think you of all people would appreciate that," Shadow mocked as he walked up the stairs to the apartment, he growled, "Well I think you should go to hell! How about that?"

He went around the corner only to be tackled by a little yellow fox. Tails the Fox to be exact. He was one of Sonic's co-star "Please don't arrest Sonic!" the kid begged, eyes full of tears, "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Wha-?"

"He wouldn't kill Mr. Acme. Acme was a nice human!" Tails wailed, clinging hard onto his jacket, "Please don't arrest him!"

"Hey kid what makes you think-" Shadow began.

"Hey kiddo, give him some space!"

Shadow looked up to see Knuckles leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette, Knuckles smirked, "Go easy on the kid, he's only twelve you know. You're Valiant right?"

Shadow nodded as he attempt to pry loose from Tails, "Yeah what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about the Acme murder," Knuckles said, he turned to Tails, "Hey kid, why don't you take a few bucks and go check out the soda stand out on the street," he suggested, pulling a few bills out of his wallet.

Tails sniffed, "What about Sonic?"

"I'll clear things up with Valiant," Knuckles said, "Now get going."

Tails nodded and took the money, the he bounded off down the stairs. Shadow let out a huge breath, rubbing his chest. Damn that kid had a grip.

"Look, I'm going to be forward here," Knuckles said taking another puff from his smoke, "The hedgehog didn't kill Acme."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Sure."

"He didn't!" Knuckles snapped, "It's not like him to do that, I should know I've worked with him since the beginning. This whole setup stinks like yesterday's script. "He reached into his leather jacket, "Here look at this," he pulled out a newspaper, "The paper here says Acme left a will. Every Toon knows Acme had a will, he was going to leave Toon Town to the toons."

Shadow looked over the paper as Knuckles continued to explain, "Why would a toon of any kind kill Acme, Toon Town will eventually belonged to the Toons. He was bumped off by someone else.

Shadow frowned, "Has anyone actually seen this will?"

"No,"

Shadow pushed past towards his door, "Then you are wasting your time."

Knuckles growled, "I was just thinking since you were the one who got my pal into trouble, you would be the one to get him out. I could pay you if you'd like."

Shadow frowned, "I'm done with this." He opened his door, "Goodbye." Then the door slammed shut.

* * *

Laying the newspaper down on his desk, Shadow took a drink of scotch, "Not my fault the hedgehog decided to get himself into trouble," he mumbled, inspecting the front page picture. It was one of the photos he had taken, Amy and Acme were sitting on the couch talking, and there was nothing special going on.

He downed his glass, wincing at the strong after taste. Setting it down on top of the picture he rolled his eyes, "All this over some lousy pictures."

He leaned forward to take of his suspenders when he noticed something. The bottom of the glass was magnifying something in Acme's pocket. Reaching into his draw Shadow pulled out a magnifying glass.

He leaned in over the paper but the drink residue from the glass had stained the ink. Growling in frustration Shadow dug through the trashcan till he came across the photos from yesterday. Zooming in once more Shadow inspected the piece of paper sticking out of Acme's pocket.

"Oh my God," he said, "The echidna was right!"

It was Acme's Will and Testament.

He leaned back thinking, could it be possible that Sonic didn't commit the crime? Someone maybe killed Acme for the will? It was possible-

"Ah to hell with it," Shadow growled. He didn't do that sort of thing anymore. He got up, suddenly tired. The two middle rows of file cabinets flipped down to reveal a bed on the inside. He smiled wearily ready to fall on the soft mattress.

"Shadow Valiant?"

Shadow whipped around, and nearly screamed. It was Sonic. He stood there meekly, his clothes were dirty and he looked very tired. But Shadow didn't care; there was a wanted criminal in his home!

"How the hell did you get in here!" he demanded.

Sonic flinched, "I unlocked you're door by using the mail slot."

"How long have you been here? And where were you hiding?"

"I stayed in your closet," Sonic stammered, "I-I've been here a few hours. I thought it best that I stay inside. See has how I'm wanted for murder."

Shadow shook his head, "No kidding! Just talking to you can put me in jail for eight years!" He stiffened, "Anyone know you're here?"

Sonic flinched again. Shadow growled, "Does anyone know your here?"

"I-I didn't know where you lived," Sonic said, "So I asked around."

"Who!"

"Well I asked the paper boy and he didn't know." Sonic asked, "So I asked the butcher the barker, the florist, and they all didn't know." He paused, "But the liquor store owner knew... You don't drink a lot do you?"

Shadow grabbed his arm, "At this rate the whole damn town knows where you are!" he pulled Sonic towards the door, "You have to get out of here!"

Sonic pulled back in resistance, "Wait. Valiant you don't understand!"

"Yes I do, you are wanted for murder! And I don't want to be caught with you!" Shadow snapped, pulling harder.

"I didn't kill anyone I swear," Sonic begged, "This whole thing is a setup! I'm not created to kill people!" Sonic pulled hard, sending them both crashing to the floor. Shadow lost his grip and Sonic scrambled away, climbing up onto the bed.

"Alright I admit it," Sonic said, "I was steamed when Maroon showed me those pictures. So I headed for to the club where Amy worked-"

Shadow lunged for the azure hedgehog but he dodged, jumping upward, causing Shadow to crash onto the floor on the other side of the bed.

"-But she wasn't there!" Sonic explained. "So I left,"

"You left?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I knew this had to be a misunderstanding," Sonic said, "So I went home to write a letter telling her I needed to leave for awhile. But...The Weasels were there. They were waiting for me...So I ran."

Shadow got up and moved towards his desk, "Evading the law does not help your image."

"I know that," Sonic sighed, "But the Weasels...They're a bad crew Valiant, who knows what they would have done to me. They chased me all night long." He sighed again, "I haven't slept all night."

"Then why come to me," Shadow asked sitting down, "I'm the one who took those pictures remember?"

Sonic nodded, flipping through some newspaper clippings, "That is true, but you were also the man who helped all of these Toons and Animations." He gestured to the headlines, pointing out some of Shadow's greatest cases, " Everyone knows when a Toon is in trouble they come here, to Valiant and Valiant."

Shadow sighed, "Not anymore,"

Sonic ran his finger along the opposite desk, eyes blinking with curiosity as the finger came up covered in dust, "Gee Valiant, looks like this desk needs dusting."

"That's my partner's desk," Shadow hissed.

Sonic inspected her portrait, "She looks like a sensitive...and sober fellow."

Shadow growled, "That's it. I'm calling the cops."

Sonic flinched, but made no other movement, "Alright alright," he sighed, "I knew it was probably too good to be true that you would help me. I'll go to the cops. It was a chance I had to take I suppose." He picked up a pair of hand cuffs, twiddling them between his fingers.

Shadow noticed and lunged for them, "Hey don't touch those!"

Sonic pulled back in surprise and the cuffs flew up into the air, came down and clamped shut, one on each or their wrists. They both stared, Shadow's eye twitching. Sonic let out a weak laugh, "Well that usually only happens in the movies."

"You idiot," Shadow hissed, "I've got no key's for these cuffs!"

"What!"

"I dropped them down the sink last week!"

Suddenly sirens came blaring onto the street, and Sonic whipped his head towards the window. He dashed over to it, dragging Valiant along.

"Ow, hey! What the hell! Quit pulling!" Shadow snapped, grunting as he gutted one of his filing cabinets. He groaned and slid of painfully, joining Sonic at the window. Shadow lifted the blinds and he and Sonic both watched as the Toon Patrol car parked at the opposite side of the street.

Sonic yelped pulling away from the window, "It's the Weasels!"

Shadow was yanked left and right as the wanted actor scrambled around the room, knocking him into everything from the bed frame to the more file cabinets. "Hey will you cut that out!"

Sonic whipped around grabbing Shadow's shoulder's his eyes full of terror, "Please Shadow you can't let them find me!"

"What happened to going with the cops willingly?"

"You and I both know they are not certified cops."

There was banging on the door. "Open up Valiant, in the name of the law." the leader, Smarty, demanded.

"Please Shadow," Sonic begged, "There is no justice for Toons and Animations anymore. If the Weasels get me I- I'm..."

Shadow swallowed, and looked nervously at the door where the Weasels were still pounding. "Come on Valiant we just want the hedgehog."

"Oh God," Sonic whimpered, "What are we going to do!"

Shadow bit his lip and looked at the star, before looking at the door once more. He looked back at Sonic, "What's with the 'we' stuff? They just want you."

* * *

There was moment of silence before the Weasels shot through the door lock. Smarty slowly pushed the door open and walked inside.

The office was empty on the first glance.

"Looks like they gave us the slip, eh boss?" Wheezy said.

"Nah," Smarty replied, "Valiant's got the hedgehog stashed somewhere. Spread out and search the place. We'll find him."

The Weasels moved out, looking in the closets and the draws. Smarty heard a noise in the kitchen and went to investigate.

* * *

"Hold it right there!"

Shadow looked behind him, "Oh hello boys I didn't hear you come in." he said with a smile.

Smarty walked over, "Okay- wise guy." He pointed his gun at Shadow, "Where is the hedgehog."

Shadow shrugged, "I haven't seen him."

Smarty looked down; Shadow was nearly elbow deep in a large sink full of water. He sniffed the air, something smelled fishy. He pointed at the soapy dark water, "What's in there."

Shadow, pulled out a black sock, "My laundry."

Smarty retched, "Jesus Valiant!" He back up for a second, covering his nose. Shadow, still smiling placed the sock back into the water.

Smarty looked at the rest of his crew, "Keep searching boys, leave no stone unturned."

Shadow frowned as the others kept tearing up his home, Smarty returned to pointing the gun at him. "Look Valiant we got a reliable tip that the hedgehog was here, which was approved by several others. You got it? So hand the bitch over."

Shadow growled, "You keeping talking like that and you're going to have to get your mouth washed." He shoved a bar of soap into the weasel's mouth, sending his flying and falling down the small set of stairs into the office complex.

The other Weasels erupted into laughter. Smarty his pride ruined spat the bar out. "Stop that laughing!" He screeched. "You know what happens when you don't stop laughing?" he socked a few of his teammates, interrupting their laughs. He stormed up the stairs towards Valiant, "One of these days you're gonna die laughing.

He looked at Valiant, "As for you Valiant, step out of line and we hang you and your laundry out to dry," He threatened, splashing Shadow lightly with water. Then he gathered his crew and left, slamming the door shut behind them.

Shadow let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes.

From the depths of his sink Sonic shot out of the water, coughing and sputtering. "That was close," he coughed as he gasped for air. "God your sink is deep!"

Shadow opened one eye, "I'm surprised you could hold your breath that long."

Sonic smirked, "People do funny things," cough, " when they are trying not to die." he paused. "Oh and Valiant?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you, for helping me."

"We're not out of this yet," Shadow said, "We're still handcuffed together remember?"

Sonic sighed, "Oh can I forget that?"

Shadow puased, looking out his window as the Weasels drove away in there car. He and Sonic were clear for now, but he couldn't hide the actor here. The Toon Patrol would most certainly be back. Maybe...

"I know someone who might help us, "Shadow said, "Come one let's go."

* * *

"Would you hurry up," Shadow hissed, "And keep your head down! People will see you!"

"I'm sorry," Sonic retorted, "It's really hard to walk around with a hat low over your eyes a handcuff on your wrist and not look suspicious."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Ugh, just come on!" He led Sonic into the Terminal Street Bar. Looking around, "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Sonic whispered.

"A friend of mine," Shadow said. Then he spotted her, she was across the room serving some guests. "Rouge!" he called. But she didn't seem to hear him. "Rouge! Rouge! Oi! ROUGE!"

She turned and looked at him, glaring for the yelling. Shrugging apologetically he moved towards the bar, Sonic awkwardly in tow. He was trying his best not to attract attention, keeping his eyes low as he walked next to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow," Omega called, making him stiffen, "Looks like you made the headlines."

"They've got a newspaper!" Sonic hissed, "They'll recognize me!"

Shadow just smiled at the newspaper, "Yeah looks like I made some ink didn't I?"

Omega laughed along with a handful of others, "You made a lot of ink Valiant," he said with a smile, "A whole lot of ink."

Rouge walked up to him, "What do you want Shadow? Have you brought the money?"

"I've got some bigger problems Rouge," Shadow mumbled.

She nodded her head towards Sonic, "Who's your friend back there?"

"That's my problem." Shadow said, "Do you still have the back room available?"

Rouge gave him a look, a long hard look. Before she finally consented and led him to the back of the restaurant.

The "back room" was actually a hidden compartment that ran through the innermost wall in the restaurant. If one were to turn the left wall lamp over, it would unlock a panel in the wall. Inside would be a large storage room, holding tools, lights and other various objects that the restaurant might need. A small button was placed under the counter of the bar, when pressed activated a red light and a small buzzer in the small room, to warn anyone in there of a robber or intruder present in the restaurant. Also installed was a fake electric socket, which flipped open and worked as a peeping whole.

The trio quickly walked inside and Rouge slid the panel shut, "Alright Shadow what's going on."

Shadow just pointed at his handcuffed partner and Sonic meekly pulled off his hat.

Rouge gasped, "Oh my God! What are you doing here with him!" She pointed, "He's wanted for murder Shadow! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Rouge listen," Shadow began, "I need your help-"

"Help!" Rouge snapped, "You know how many years I can get for being caught with him!"

"Rouge we are hand cuffed together!" Shadow cursed, "And I don't have the fuckin key! Where are the tools?"

The female bat paused, her eyes slowly shifting down his arm, Shadow lifted his wrist slightly, and Sonic's following him. He shook his fist, the cuff chain jingling softly. Rouge lifted an eyebrow, her lips twitching.

"Should I even ask?"

Shadow sighed, lifting his free hand to rub the bridge of his nose, "No, no you shouldn't."

Sonic piped up, "I didn't kill Acme, Miss...Um."

"Dolores," Rouge said.

"I didn't kill him Miss. Dolores," Sonic explained, "I've been framed, honest."

Rouge sighed and reached for the tool box on the self, mumbling something about Shadow and jail and a baseball bat to the head. "Why the sudden change of heart Shadow? I thought you were never going to take another Toon case."

"Nothing is changing," Shadow frowned, taking the tool box and walking towards the table, "Someone has made a pansy out of me and I'm going to find out whom." He sat down and pulled out a saw, and began sawing at the first cuff.

"Is that going to work," Sonic asked.

"It will eventually." Shadow said.

"Here let me try something."

Shadow watched as Sonic twisted his wrist around, turning it this way and that, before there was a soft pop. Shadow blinked and Sonic's wrist was outside the cuff. "How the hell did you do that?"

"It's an old Toon trick I learned from Bugs Bunny." Sonic said quietly, sensing Shadow's irritation.

"Why didn't you do that when the Weasels were coming to get you!" Shadow demanded.

"It doesn't work well when I'm stressed," Sonic retorted, "I usually break a wrist!"

Shadow just sighed and went back to cutting at his own cuff. Rouge leaned in, "So what's the case hun?"

"Well," Shadow said pulling out the photo of Amy and Acme, "Pretty sure it has something to do with this."

Sonic picked it up, looking at the circled part of the photo, "Acme's Will?"

"Yeah, I think Maroon set us up somehow. And I don't think they have found the Will. Because they are still looking for it."

Rouge sat down next to him, "Well since I'm caught in on this, is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, can you go downtown and check the probate?

Sonic waved his hands, "Hold on just a sonic second. You're telling me, that my boss. _Killed _Acme, by dropping a safe on his head, just so he can get his hands on Toon Town?"

Shadow finally broke the cuff, "Yep, that's my hunch." He stood, grabbing his coat on the way up, "Um Rouge, can Blue over here stay a few days?"

"He's not going to do anything is he?" Rouge asked warily.

Shadow patted her on the shoulder, "He should be fine." He walked towards the door, "I'll be at my office picking up some things."

"For?" Sonic inquired.

"I've got a Will to find."

* * *

**Shadow is on the case!**

**It's a race to find the Will!**

**Let the action begin!**

**...**

**See you all later.**


	5. Could It Get Worse?

**Who Framed Sonic the Hedgehog?**

**Chapter 5**

**Could It Get Worse?**

* * *

_"I've got a Will to find."_

Yes he had said that at the diner. And yes Shadow Valiant had every intention of solving the case. He did not take kindly to being tricked and was determined to find the culprit. But solving a crime takes the right tools.

And a proper shower.

He needed one, considering he had been tossed into trash, smelled of booze, had the stench of Dip trapped in his nostrils, and the least of his problems, he was still sweaty. Shadow's life had gone from okay, to bad, to hell, in just a few hours. A shower was a good way to refresh the mind and get a jump start on the case.

Yes, a shower was a good thing. Distracting woman however, was not.

A woman was the last thing Shadow expected least of all Amy Hedgehog. She was casually looking around his torn apart office, picking up a cracked mirror with a smile. He was hardly decent for the famed singer when he stepped out of the bathroom. He had nothing but a pair of pants loosely hanging around his hips and a wet towel on his shoulders, he nearly u-turned right back into the bathroom when he saw her.

But Amy made eye contact and wasted not one second, "You've got the wrong idea about me Mr. Valiant. I'm a pawn in this just like my husband, you have to help me." She walked up to him, "Just name your price, I'll pay it."

With a huge sigh, Shadow crossed his arms, "Yeah I'm sure you would. You need him to make the scam work."

Amy shook her head desperately, walking by him, "No, no, no, I love my husband. You got it all wrong." She turned around again, gesturing to herself, "Do you know how hard it is? Being a woman and looking the way I do?"

Shadow snorted, "Do you know how hard it is, being a man and looking at a woman like you?" He threw the towel over his shoulder, "You're just out to get your husband and that's that."

She looked at him, practically pouting, "I'm not bad...I'm just drawn that way."

As he began pulling his shirt on he said, "Weren't you having an affair with Acme? He never missed a single one of your performances. And it's pretty obvious that...ahem, he enjoyed your company. I caught you the two of you together..."

"You didn't catch me Mr. Valiant," Amy said smugly, "You were set up to take those pictures."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maroon wanted to blackmail Acme," Amy explained, "I didn't want anything to do with it!"

Shadow leaned against his desk, "Maroon wanted to blackmail Acme hmm?"

"Yes," Amy walked towards him," Maroon said if didn't pose for the affair; Sonic would never work in this town again! I couldn't let that happen," she leaned in close, "I'd do anything for my husband Mr. Valiant. _Anything."_

Shadow swallowed hard. Amy was close, possibly closer that the last time she got close to him. At this moment at this certain time, was too close for comfort. He gently pushed her back, coughing away his unease, "Yeah I'm sure you would."

Amy grabbed his wrist, "Please Mr. Valiant. I'm desperate! Can't you see how much I need you?"

"Ah-hem."

Shadow's head snapped to the door, and he felt his stomach twist. _Dammit. _Of all the people to walk in right now it had to be her.

It was Rouge.

She was irritated, but she was expertly keeping it in check. "Dabbing in watercolors Shadow?"

Shadow laughed uneasily, "Um, well, you see-"

"I'd better take my leave," Amy said calmly. She grabbed her purse and moved towards the door, "My offer stands firm Mr. Valiant. Think about it." Then with a sultry wink, Amy Hedgehog was gone and out the door.

If looks could kill Shadow would have been the next murder case, "Well!" Rouge said, storming over and -for the second time that morning - Shadow was slapped. Only Rouge wasn't an actress, she was a waitress, who dealt with jerks every day. Therefore her slaps were harder. Considerably harder.

"Ouch!"Shadow immediately reached up to tend to the wounded cheek, "What was that for?"

"You want to tell me what she was doing with her arms around you!" Rouge snapped.

"Probably looking for a good place to stick a knife!"

Rouge's face went red, "Oh come on Shadow I caught you red handed!" Her voice cracked and she whipped away, making a quick escape for the exit.

Shadow started after, "Rouge wait!" His knee hooked onto his hanging suspenders and Shadow went crashing to the ground, "Ah shit!" Scrambling up Shadow furiously worked to finishing getting dressed, "Rouge wait! Let me explain!"

* * *

He still wasn't fully dressed when he got out side. Shadow was doing an awkward hop as he pulled on his left shoe, he still didn't have his coat on, and one suspender was still hanging low. "Rouge!" He yanked the last shoe up and dashed after the furious bat.

Valiant was so focused on getting to Rouge, that he failed to notice Amy watching quietly from the back of a cab, just sitting off to the side of the curb, listening.

Cutting off her path he gently grabbed her arms, "Do you really think someone like her could turn my head? She was just trying to get her hands on Sonic!"

Rouge shoved him away, "That clearly not all she's trying to get her hands on!" she then continued walking across the street.

Shadow walked, "Rouge listen to me, you go buy yourself a nice swimsuit, because we are going to Catalina! I am so close to solving this."

She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "Not you're not Shadow, that's what I came to tell you! I stopped by the probate," She sighed and began fixing his shirt, "Maroon is not after Toon Town, Clover Leaf was the highest bidder. And unless the Will is found by midnight tonight, Clover Leaf owns Toon Town."

"Midnight tonight?"

"That's right."

Shadow glanced over at the Red Car Station, "First they buy the Red Car, and then they want to buy Toon Town. That doesn't quite make sense. But it's only a minor setback. " He crossed his arms, "I'll figure this out, and then you and I-"

"There is no you and I," Rouge sighed, "I have been faithful for a long time Shadow. I have been through every mood, every drink, and every fling you've ever had." She stepped back. "Well I'm done."

"Rouge come on-"

"Things just won't go back to the way there were Shadow." Rouge said quietly, "And that's that."

"Rouge-"

"Perhaps you should go check on your framed friend," Rouge turned away, walking towards the diner. Shadow watched her go, before quietly walking after.

* * *

Smarty was still sore from the soap incident. His pride had been damaged, he had been laughed at, and Valiant had gotten away scot free.

He was making a list of all the ways he could hurt Valiant, starting from the bottom with humiliation, and working his way up to downright painful. It was quite long now and getting longer still.

Revenge wasn't supposed to be a good thing, but Smarty begged to differ.

"Jackass, smart alek," Smarty grumbled, "He's asking for it! If I catch him in league with the hedgehog, I'm gonna make him wish he was never born!"

"Eh Boss?" Wheezy said, sticking his head into the Toon Patrol van. His cigar immediately filled the entire compartment with thick suffocating smoke. But Smarty didn't care, he was a Toon, he wouldn't choke. The only way he die was by Dip or well...some other things, but that was never going to happen.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"One of our _informants_ has found the hedgehog," Wheezy said with a wink of his eye.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's at the diner connected to the Red Car Station."

"Call up the Judge then," Smarty ordered.

"Oh and Boss?"

"What?!"

"Valiant is the one hiding him."

The list stopped then, it didn't need to be any longer. Because Smarty now had every reason to make Valiant suffer, and when Smarty looked at Wheezy with a devilish gleam in his eye, he could tell that Wheezy knew exactly what he was thinking. "Well we'll just see to it that Valiant face some justice then."

And then he smiled.

* * *

If the day couldn't have gotten much worse, Shadow learned once more that Hollywood was full of unwanted surprises.

To his horror Sonic was not in the hidden room, but instead sitting at one of the bar stools as if he was a normal customer. He had quite a crowd gathered too, and they all were laughing.

"...And so Goofy couldn't sit for a week after that," Sonic was finishing up some story, "And that's why you never see him in the cartoons with rockets anymore."

The group erupted into laughter, talking amongst themselves. A few began demanding another story, judging by the drinks and the crowd; this had been going on quite awhile.

Shadow made a bee-line for Sonic; he grabbed his arm, "What the hell do you think you are doing! I am out there risking my neck for you and you're in here telling stories!"

Sonic stood, following Shadow to the back room, "I'm sorry, the people here are really nice! And I was stuck all alone back here. It can't hurt to talk to them Valiant."

"No," Shadow snapped slamming the door shut behind thm, "But you are wanted for murder, in case you have forgotten."

"Oh come one Shads those people needed a laugh."

"Oh yeah," Shadow jabbed his finger towards the wall, where the laughter was still emitting from the other side, " Don't call me be Shads! When they're done laughing they're gonna call the cops. Nack out there would turn you in for a nickel!"

"How can you be sure?" Sonic asked quietly.

"How can _you_ be?" Shadow asked back.

"Because one thing I learned as a Toon is laughter is a powerful thing," Sonic explained, "It's surprising how far a laugh can go. I was once told that sometimes laughter is the only weapon we have."

Shadow growled, "Well times have changed! Laughter doesn't do a damn thing for you."

The cobalt hedgehog threw his hands up in exasperation, "Oh my God! What has happened to you that makes you so pessimistic?"

"And what the hell makes you so naive!"

"I am not naive Valiant," Sonic nearly yelled.

"Well you look like it to me,"

"I am fully aware of what this world is capable of," Sonic snapped, "I am wanted for a murder that I didn't do! In case _you_ have forgotten!"

"Couldn't you have just stayed put of two hours!" Shadow snapped back.

"Can you keep a bottle of scotch out of your hand for ten minutes?" The star mocked.

"Why-I adda!" Shadow growled.

"You are literally at the edge of the slums Valiant!" Sonic said. "You only see the world in a negative point of view. You aren't going to get anywhere with a perspective like that."

"Well if you don't get your head out of the clouds and just realize that everything below stardom is far from perfect, you're in for quite a wakeup call."

"Stardom isn't perfect. As this situation clearly shows."

Shadow turned away, "God why did I have to get stuck with the likes of you."

"Valiant-"

"I mean heaven help me I had to be stuck with you!"

"Um Val-"

"All I wanted was a little money, I'd pay of Rouge, maybe pay the bills for once."

"Shads-"

"But no, I had to be stuck handcuffed to a wanted killer." Shadow ranted.

"Shadow!" Sonic snapped.

He turned sharply, "What!"

Sonic jumped slightly at his sudden turn but quickly recovered, "What's that noise?"

Shadow went quiet; a buzzing noise was filling the room, off, on, off, on. Shadow glanced to the wall and noticed the red warning light was flashing. "Oh no."

"What? What's wrong?" Sonic asked, "What's happening?"

Shadow Valiant stared solemnly at the blinking light, "I think we've been found."

* * *

"Utshay upway, "Rouge mumbled, her finger pressing harshly on the button hidden under the counter."Shut up guys," She slowly reached up and took off her hat as the scariest man she had ever seen entered her diner.

The whole restaurant had gone quiet the moment Judge Doom entered the room. His eyes scanned the room looking for the 'killer' he surely knew was here.

"I'm looking for a murderer," He said calmly walking deeper into the building.

Many of the customers quickly went back to their drinks, or their game off pool. Nack reached down and began picking up pieces of a broken plate of the floor. None of them wanted to mess with the Judge.

Rouge watched silently as he walked in, followed closely by a bunch of snickering, smelly, sinister looking weasels. They made Nack almost look like a daisy. She could only hope Shadow had noticed the warning over his -very loud- argument with Sonic.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow had made a mad dash for the peep hole in the wall, staring through the fake electric socket as the Judge entered the building.

"I'm looking for a murderer," the Judge said, watching as the customers began to leave. He stopped behind two men cowering over their drinks, "A hedgehog to be exact." The two men scrambled away, leaving their liquor behind.

Shadow sighed, "Idiots could have finished their drink at least," he mumbled.

"He's an animation, former toon of course." The judge explained, "And about yay-" he gestured with his hand, "High."

Shadow watched as Rouge crossed her arms, "There is no hedgehog like that here. So stop harassing my customers."

"I didn't come here to harass." Doom explained, "I came here to reward."Wiping of the white board, her began writing a new 'special' onto it.

With hard painful screeches, he scrapped the words on. Half of the people in the room flinched, others covered their eyes trying to block out the painful sound. Rouge's ears twitched but she made no other move.

Shadow tucked his ears back, noticing from the corner of his eye that Sonic was doing like-wise, hissing in discomfort.

When Doom finally pulled away the sign read anew, _Hedgehog Dip. $500. _People in the room murmured at the large amount presented. And much to Shadow's dismay, Nack whistled in agreement.

Nack glanced casually around the room before looking back at Doom with a smile, "I've seen a hedgehog."

Doom leaned in, "Where?"

Sonic let out a small gasp and leaned away from the peek hole. Shadow gave him a look, "See?" He whispered, "I told you." Sonic just swallowed staring worriedly out the gap.

The Judge had advance quickly onto Nack, "Where have you seen him?"

"Sure," Nack said casually, "He's right here in the bar."

Doom leaned in more; the whole room was tense with fear and waiting. And everyone watched, as Nack threw and arm over a silver hedgehog right next to him.

"Here he is," Nack said, barely containing his laugh, "Come on Silver, say hello."

The whole room erupted into laughter as Doom glared Nack down. The weasel just laughed ignoring the Judge's deathly glare.

Sonic let out a breath of relief, "I told you so," he whispered to Shadow, leaning back.

Doom smiled suddenly and the whole room stopped laughing, "How humorous of you," he said with forced pleasance. His face went dark, "What could I expect from drunken ruffians!"

Everyone flinched, turning away as Doom faced the Weasels, "He's here! I know he is."

The Weasels began to laugh but Doom cut them off, "Don't you dare laugh! One of these days you're gonna die laughing. Remember what happened to your hyena cousins?"

"Should we disassemble the place?" Smarty asked.

"No Smarty that won't be necessary." Doom smiled, turning his head ever so slightly. And just for a moment, for one heart stopping moment, Shadow could have sworn the judge was looking right thought the peek hole, and right at him.

But then the judge turned away, "All's one needs is a weak point, to reveal their secrets."

At that moment Stupid and Greasy carried in a large canvas covered object, setting it down in front of the bar.

"You see my dear Smarty," The Doom said, "There is always a weak point in the chain, a loose brick in the wall, a spot not quite as strong as the rest." He grabbed hold of the canvas, "You find that spot, and" he yanked of the canvas revealing a biohazard marked metal barrel.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow mumbled. It looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The lid was pried off the top and then everyone let out one single gasp.

Dip.

Shadow shook his head, "What the hell is Doom thinking. Everyone here is an Animation they have nothing to fear of Dip." He turned to Sonic, "He can't-"

Sonic wasn't there, Shadow looked behind him to see Sonic scrambling away, nearly crashing into the cabinets full of junk and supplies.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sonic didn't answer, there was a blind panic in his eyes and he shoved up against the wall, pressing hard into it as if hoping it would swallow him in.

Shadow closed the peep hole and walked over, "Sonic relax it's just Dip."

The azure actor shook his head frantically, "No no... Not just Dip!"

"What is wrong?"

"I- I- they-"

Shadow grabbed roughly hold of Sonic shaking his hard, "Spit it out already!"

The other grabbed hold of his wrists, hands trembled violently as he grabbed on, still nearly mute with terror.

"Tell me dammit!"

"I'm afraid of Dip!" Sonic cried out finally.

After a moment of awkward silence, Shadow felt his jaw drop. "What?"

Now it was Sonic's turn to grab Shadow by the shoulders and shake him. "Shadow, I'm not immune!" The cobalt male was at a near state of pure panic.

"_Dip can kill me_!

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnn!**

**Short chapter yes. But how could I not stop it there?**

**As for the funny little thing Rouge says when she is hitting the buzzer. It's 'shut up' in pig Latin. So yeah...**

**See you for the next chapter.**


	6. Yes It Can Get Worse

**Who Framed Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Chapter 6**

**Yes It Can Get Worse**

* * *

"_Dip can kill me!"_

Shadow shook his head in confusion, "What do you mean it can kill you?"

"There is not much to explain!" Sonic hissed, "Kill me is kill me Shadow."

"But you're an Animation-"

"Yes," Sonic said desperately, "But I was once a Toon, I still have Toon in me! It never went away! Dip can hurt me Shadow! And since I'm an Animation it's a much longer, more _painful _death!"

Shadow didn't have a chance to respond because, the wall exploded.

Literally exploded.

While Shadow had been busy quieting Sonic. Greasy on the other side of the wall -under the order of the judge- had placed a small explosive in the peep hole that had swung open by itself after Shadow had left it.

The explosive was small enough not to cause wide spread damage, but strong enough to blast a fairly decent hole in the wall.

Debris pelted the two hidden hedgehogs as the room exploded into noise and dust. Customers cried out in surprise and some even scrambled for the exit, only to be stopped by a wall of Weasels.

Shadow coughed, his eyes watering and his lungs filled with dust as he reached around blindly for some support. He had to blink a few more times before the dust cleared from his vision. Standing shakily he moved towards the hole in the wall, only have a gun pointed at his face.

"Looks who is in trouble now Valiant," Smarty sneered from the other side of the wall's hole. He was the one holding the gun.

"Good to see you to Smart Ass," Shadow said smugly.

"Watch it Valiant," Smarty snapped, "Or you'll find led in your brain.

Shadow's eyes drifted across the room, inspecting the damage, Nack was helping Rouge slowly get up from her place behind the counter. She was dusty and coughing, but she looked fine. That fact alone made him slightly more at ease. Next to him, Sonic was dragged roughing into the main room by Stupid and Greasy and pulled towards the triumphant Doom. Unable to resist much a Greasy shoved the barrel of a gun harshly into his back.

"How long did you expect to hide from the law Mr. Sonic?" Doom said, almost smiling.

"I didn't kill Acme!"

"Running from the police isn't the best way to prove that is it?"

"I -"

"What shall we do with the wall flower boss?" Smarty asked, tipping his gun at Shadow.

Doom turned, "We'll deal with him later," he tilted his head, "I'm rather disappointed with you Mr. Valiant. I presumed someone with a reputation for catching crime wouldn't link hands with a criminal."

"I'm pretty sure he ain't the criminal." Shadow calmly replied.

"And he told you that did he?" Doom said.

"You can't do anything here Doom, Sonic deserves a trial."

"Yes a trail would be nice," Sonic chimed in.

Judge Doom was silent for a moment, "I suppose a trail would be required." He turned to Sonic, "You Sonic Hedgehog have been accused to the crime of the murder of Snively Acme."

Shadow growled, "That's not what we meant Doom."

"And on behalf of the people of Toon Town," Doom continued, "I Judge Doom deem you guilty. The sentance is the death penalty and will be carried out immediantly."

"Doom!"

Doom's eyes narrowed, "Bring me the Dip."

* * *

_Come on Valiant think of something, _Shadow thought as he was shoved behind the bar next to Rouge. He had to give it to Doom though, that man wasted no time.

"Does the condemned have anything to say before his sentence is carried out?" Doom was asking Sonic as he moved towards the steaming barrel of Dip.

"Actually-"

Doom cut the azure hedgehog off by swiftly reaching up and grabbing his throat, squeezing with an iron grip. Sonic let out a gasp and squirmed but couldn't break free.

"I didn't think so," Doom said, as he began pushing Sonic down towards the deadly liquid. Under normal circumstances a Toon would be lowered into a large vat of Dip, quick and fast, as to speed up the destruction of the Toon. But the barrel went barely up to Sonic's waist. He would have to go in, slowly, one part at a time. A fact everyone in the room knew, would be painful if not agonizing. And if what Sonic had said was true about a former Toons death being painful, this was surely going to be more gruesome than a safe to the brain.

The entire diner was silent, woman turned away and men took off their hats, grimly waiting for the expected screams of pain to begin. They all were made differently, but all shared the same distaste for Dip, and the same sorrow for the poor soul to die by it.

_Dammit think Shadow, you're smarter than this! _Shadow looked around the room making a last minute attempt for a distraction, when his eyes fell upon the Weasel, Psycho.

Psycho, with his trademark straight jacket and his insane eyes, was giggling curiously at a spilt glass of brandy. The demented creature was sniffing the liquid, but making no attempts to taste it. That's when Shadow got an idea, an idea so clever that if he had been a Toon, there would be a light bulb hanging of his head. A very bright light bulb.

"Rouge..." He whispered.

She turned to him, "What?"

"Get me a bottle of scotch," he paused, "Make that two."

She glanced at Sonic who was pushing himself away from the barrel as hard as he could, trying so hard to postpone his death. She looked back at Shadow a furious gleam in her eye. "Fine time for a drink Shadow!" she hissed. "Maybe you'd like bowl of pretzels to go with it?!"

"Just give me the bottles Rouge!"

Rouge paused, then quickly reached onto the nearest shelf and brought down two bottles of the strongest brandy the diner had to offer. Shadow grabbed them and quickly tore off the corks.

Sonic's arms looked just about ready to give away, when Shadow shouted out, "Hey Judge!"

The sinister human stopped pushing against the convicted and looked over.

"Doesn't the dying hedgehog deserve one last request?" Shadow asked, glancing at Sonic.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah a bullet to the brain instead of this might be nice." his voice was raspy. "Or at least nose plugs."

Shadow smiled, "I think you," He held out a bottle, "want a drink." He looked up at Doom, "How bout it Judge?"

Doom paused before pulling Sonic away from the Dip, "Oh why not. I don't mind prolonging the _execution." _He smiled, squeezing Sonic's throat for emphasis. Sonic gasped softly and bit his lip in discomfort but made not other indication.

Shadow moved around the bar and walked up to Sonic, he held out the bottle, "Happy trails."

Sonic gave him a look, "Thanks Shadow, but I'm trying to cut down."

"It'll make the ride smoother _trust_ me."

"I don't need the drink," Sonic said.

"I think you do," Shadow urged.

"I don't-"

"He doesn't want the drink," Doom snapped.

"Trust me it will help," Shadow said quietly. Shadow looked at Sonic long and hard, and the azure hedgehog stared back. Valiant watched as his eyes squinted then widen a little. Then Sonic slowly nodded. He wasn't sure Shadow could tell, hell, Shadow didn't feel sure himself. But the former star still nodded, as best as he could with Doom's hand partially cutting off his air.

Sonic licked his lips nervously, his eyes shifting back and forth between Doom and Shadow. "Um, on second thought I'll take the drink."

Shadow smiled and lifted the bottle, but Doom reached out with his free hand suddenly and grabbed Shadow's wrist with surprising strength. Shadow winced as pain shot up his arm, if his arm was hurting this bad. What did Sonic's throat feel like?

"What is the second bottle for?" Doom asked cautiously.

Shadow looked down at the bottle, "Oh this?" He held it up, "I just thought I'd have one myself!" On the last word, Shadow swung the bottle round and shoved the opening into the nearest Weasel's mouth, Psycho.

Now one thing Shadow learned in his years of crime solving was that not a single Toon in the world could drink. They weren't light weights, but it was in their nature to be funny. And funny things happened the second alcohol of any kind goes down a Toons throat. The effects varied for every Toon, but all of them were loud, drastic, and possibly dangerous.

The minute the strong liquid was in Psycho's mouth, his eyes lit up like a warning light. The bottle flew out and landed onto the floor, shattering into millions of pieces. The Weasel began to shake, his limbs twisting into knots then unwinding. He changed colors, from green, to pink, to even polka dots. Shadow quickly backed away, shoving Rouge down to the floor with him. And then, with a loud scream, Psycho exploded into a ear piercing, siren imitating screech.

Glasses shattered, Animations and humans alike fell backward in pain. They covered their ears and screamed in terror. Doom stumbled back releasing his grip on the azure hedgehog. Sonic fell to the floor next to the Dip, gasping for air and tucking his ears down in pain.

Trying his best to ignore the screech, Shadow dashed forward, tackling Smarty and hitting him hard on the head with the last bottle. He jumped up and punched Stupid, before grabbing a chair and slamming both Greasy and Wheezy back through the hole in the wall. Just as Psycho stopped screaming, Shadow swung around and kicked, sending the last weasel into a table.

He reached down and pulled up Sonic, "I gotcha."

Doom scrambled up, reaching for the pair, but Shadow quickly grabbed the barrel of Dip and shoved it over, towards Doom's direction. Doom and a few other Animations and Humans scrambled back, avoiding the disgusting green concoction. They were all immune, but that didn't mean they wanted to touch it.

"Come on Sonic let's go!" Shadow yelled, grabbing Sonic's arm they made a dash for the exit. Dip splashed everywhere, staining the floor, the tables, the chairs and the walls. Shadow saw a drop fly past his face. A small portion flew up and landed on Sonic's arm. The liquid splashed onto the coat the Shadow had lent and splashed a second time onto his neck the fur bubbled and sizzled as if touched by acid. Sonic let out a cry of pain but kept running.

Shadow shoved past two people entering the building and he and Sonic raced out onto the street.

"Quick thinking Shads," Sonic said out of breath as they looked for a spot to get away. "But where now,"

Shadow pointed at the Toon Patrol car, "Let's use that!"

They raced for the vehicle, Shadow yanked open the driver's door and Sonic leaped into passenger. "Let's get out of here!" Sonic urged, slapping the ebony hedgehog's shoulder.

Shadow's fingers reached wildly for the ignition. But he merely felt the empty slot of the ignition. He felt panic rise up in his throat and checked again. He checked the sun protector, the coffee holder, even under the chair.

No keys.

"Shadow hurry!"

"There are no damn keys!"

"Hey you weasels let me out of here!"

Shadow and Sonic froze, and slowly turned their heads towards the slot behind the seat. "Did you hear that?" Shadow said.

Sonic nodded.

"Let me out of here right now!"

Sonic frowned, "Wait I know that voice." He slid open the slot, "Dulcy is that you?"

"No it's the Road Runner, now let me out of here!"

Sonic turned to Shadow, "Get out of the car, I have an idea!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "That's a first!"

"No I'm serious. Open the back; we've got ourselves a ride!"

The duo jumped out of the van, and raced around to the rear. Shadow grabbed hold of the door and gave it one sharp tug. The door swung free and out jumped a large green -

"Dragon!" Shadow gasped.

"Yeah that's Dulcy," Sonic explained, "She's an old co-worker of mine when we worked at Archie Comics."

Dulcy the Dragon scrambled onto the street and stretched her wings, "Aw that's better! I can't believe those Weasels locked me up for flying on the side walk!"

"It's a dragon." Shadow said.

"Come on Shad's!" Sonic cheered, hoping right onto Dulcy's worn leather saddle. "Hop on!"

"It was only a few blocks anyway," Dulcy mumbled.

"That is a dragon."

Sonic looked at Shadow, "Well yeah, now come on! Let's go!"

"That. Is. A. Dragon." Shadow stated, his voice rising, "We can not make a get-a-way on a _dragon!"_

"Of course we can," Sonic said with a roll of his eyes, "Now hurry! I'll drive."

Shadow rectuantly hopped up, "I don't trust you to drive!"

"Well good," Dulcy said, "Because I'm driving myself thank you very much." She bounded off down the road, nearly plowing over a pedestrian, "Oh of the way pencil head."

Just as they took off, the Weasels came bursting out of the diner entrance, "There they go! They sprung the dragon." yelled Smarty. "Get in the van! I'm driving" the Toon Patrol leapt into their van and quickly followed the escapees.

"Talk about this weather huh?" Dulcy yelled, over the blaring horns of traffic as she raced down the lane. "And did you see the game last night? Holy Dragon's fire that was lame!"

Sonic looked behind, "Dulcy hurry they're following us!"

Dulcy didn't hear, she was too busy dissing the drivers in front of her, "Look at these two loons," she raced past a car, "Move it lady get out of my way."

Shadow cursed too many words to count as the large dragon barely squeezed between the two cars.

"Jesus," Dulcy sighed, "Talk about a couple of road hogs."

Sonic and Shadow both flinched as a gun shot off, and a bullet whizzed by. They looked back to see the Weasels close behind, Smarty hung out the window firing the gun.

"I'm going to blow your head of Valiant!" Smarty yelled.

Shadow looked forward again at Dulcy. "Why the hell aren't you flying?" Shadow yelled.

Dulcy looked back, glaring, "Would you be flying after having _your _wings cramped in a small van all night and half the day?"

"No I guess I -"

"Dulcy watch the road!" Sonic squeaked, his voice rose into a scream, "Watch out for the bus!"

Shadow found himself screaming as well as Dulcy barreled into an intersection, and headed right for a trolley cab. His stomach flew into his throat as Dulcy did the sharpest U-turn he probably ever had been or probably ever will be on, and the dragon raced back up the street.

The Toon Patrol also U-turned, but failed to make it as quickly, Shadow looked back to see the vicious toons banging heads from turning so hard.

Sirens blared as Dulcy's attempts to get away, attracted the attention of two cops on motorcycles. Shadow groaned, last thing he needed was the 'actual' police force on his tail. Vector would have his head when he heard about this.

"Dulcy, we have cops on out tail," Sonic warned the dragon.

Dulcy ran backwards into an alley, "Not for long Sonic." the motorcycles followed quickly after, "Not they're right in front of us!" Dulcy laughed.

"This is not the time for jokes!" Shadow snapped.

"Dulcy turn around!"

The dragon jumped up and faced forward again, racing down the long alley. Shadow looked back, the cops still following in hot pursuit.

"They're still after us!" Sonic yelled. "Shadow!"

"I know the cops our on our tail! Quit yelling at me!" Shadow yelled back.

There was a screech of tires and the three runaways looked forward. It was the Toon Patrol, speeding down the other end of the alley. Shadow and Sonic screamed. "Oh my god we're gonna die!" Sonic cried.

Shadow could hear Smarty ahead, "I'm gonna ram him!"

"We are going to die!  
The yelling continued, until suddenly Shadow's stomach lurched, followed quickly by his body, and Shadow quickly grabbed onto Sonic for support. One second he could see the Toon Patrol van, the next there was nothing but blue sky as Dulcy jumped up and flipped out her wings.

They were flying!

Shadow warily looked down as the Toon Patrol skidded to a stop, and the cops, with weaker reflexes, crashed into the van with a scream. They flew over the vehicle and landed on the street.

Shadow could almost laugh as they flew across the road finally safe from the Toon Patrol.

"Hey Sonic," Dulcy said, "What do you call the middle of a song?"

Sonic scratched his head, "Wait I know this one," His eyes lit up, "Oh right, it's a -Oh my God a BRIDGE!"

Shadow and Sonic yelled in terror as Dulcy barely missed a bridge, she flew up, then dipped down, Landing with a hard thump she continued running down the road, "OW! Wing cramp!"

"Get me off of this thing!" Shadow gasped, trying to breath.

"Where can I take you guys," Dulcy asked.

Sonic gasping as well, "Somewhere we can hide!"

"Somewhere solid would work nicely." Shadow added.

Dulcy thought for a moment , "Let me think, probably somewhere the Toons 'Patrol' can't find you am I right?"

"That's the point of hiding Dulcy," Sonic sighed.

"Hmmmm..."

"Soon would be nice." Shadow said. "He is wanted for murder you know, we can't stay on the road forever."

"You're telling me!" Dulcy laughed, "You two are _heaaavvvy!"_

"Dulcy," Sonic said.

A light bulb appeared over Dulcy's head, "Wait I got it! It's the perfect spot." she picked up speed, "I'll take you there right now."

Sonic let out a breath of relief, "Thanks pal, I owe you one."

"You let me out of that smelly cab, consider us even." Dulcy replied. "But if you ever need my help, just stick out your thumb okay. Believe it or not I work for the Taxi service now."

"Oh I believe it," Shadow mumbled, as Dulcy raced by another car.

Sonic laughed and gave him a wink as they bounded off down the road.

* * *

_**Yawn...12:26 a.m.**_

_**I apologize if this chapter is crappy in any which way.**_

_**Good n- I 'm morning...No scratch that. Good night to those who actually have night right now, and good morning to those actually getting up.**_

_**Here you guys go! Enjoy!**_

_**See you for the next action packed (not as much as this one) chapter.**_

_**Later!**_


	7. A Little Reflecting

**Who Framed Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Chapter 7**

**A Little Refecting**

* * *

***Warning from the author* This chapter has an insane amount of talking and pretty much no action. To avoid death by boredom it is advised to find a coffee or energy drink of sorts to keep you going. Thank you.**

* * *

"This is exactly a 'hiding' place," Valiant mumbled.

Sonic looked over at the detective, he was clearly not amused by Dulcy's choice. "She's a Toon, Valiant. It's just how she rolls." Sonic turned to the dragon, "Thanks Dulcy, I owe you one!"

Dulcy waved, "Just remember to stick out your thumb if you ever need me," she called before racing off down the -thankfully- empty street.

Sonic waved her goodbye before looking back to Valiant, "We'd better get inside."

Valiant just mumbled some unpleasant words and something about needing a drink before the two of them stepped into the antique building.

* * *

Music blared over the speakers and the large room hummed with laughter as children and adults cheered and laughed at the large movie screen in the theater. It was one of the latest cartoons from Walt Disney; it had something to do with Goofy and a new health fitness program.

Sonic shifted awkwardly in his seat, on the nearly empty balcony. Normally he'd laugh along with everyone else, but for the first time in his life he found it really hard to smile.

This weekend had been downright awful. First Amy was 'cheating', and then the Weasels chased him through all the God forsaken streets of Hollywood. Shooting at him, throwing hazardous objects, a few of which made their marks. And then, if that wasn't enough after a practically sleepless night, he finds he is wanted for murder.

He sighed, not sure what to think anymore. He had been furious with Amy to be honest, and he wasn't sure if he could trust her anymore. He did have a drink the night before, did he get drunk? Sonic swallowed nervously, maybe he _did _kill Acme. He just couldn't remember everything. That night seemed so blurry now. No, Sonic shoved the thoughts away; he wasn't going to think about it. Right now he was just going to enjoy feeling alive.

He owed Valiant, that's for sure. It was definitely against his better knowledge to go to the ebony hedgehog earlier that day, even though he was the one who had taken the pictures. He hadn't exactly been what Sonic expected, far from the detective he once was famous for. But Valiant had agreed to help; he was a little rough at times, nearly drowned him in his sink, and was far from kind. But he saved him twice, Sonic owed him that much.

But still...

He glanced behind him slightly, staring at Valiant through the dimly lit room. The ebony hedgehog was glaring at the theater screen. Whether from irritation to the 'hiding' choice, or if that's just the way he looked naturally, Sonic wasn't sure. But he had noticed Shadow's distaste for Toons, even his distaste for him being a former Toon.

"Got to give to it Goofy huh?" Sonic laughed half heartedly, "Always knows how to take the ultimate hit." It was a weak attempt at conversation but he tried anyway.

"Hmmph," Valiant snorted, "The ultimate toon."

Sonic coughed, and looked forward again. So much for that attempt.

"So this is your pathetic earth movies."

Sonic glanced over and noticed that he and Valiant were not the only ones who snuck into the top balcony of the theater. There were two figures in the far right row. One was a silver, red and black mix wolf. He had long hair and what looked like grey eyes. The mild humor on his face was less from the film and more from the fascination of his partner. His 'friend' was harder to make out; he seemed to be wearing what looked like a Roman themed helmet and skirt of sorts. And he wore a pair of, surprisingly matching basketball sneakers. He seemed to be lacking a mouth because all Sonic could see where eyes.

"Yes, Marvin that is a movie."

"You earthlings seem so in awe of them?" 'Marvin' stated. His voice was nasally. "It confuses me Ekaru."

"Well," Ekaru said, "I guess you can say people are mesmerized by them."

"Mesmerized, like hypnotism?"

"That's not what I-"

"Then I shall join the movies!" Marvin declared, standing up, "And hypnotize you puny earthlings to do my bidding through television!"

"You can't just join the movies on a whim," Ekaru sighed, "You have to audition-"

"I already have an audition."

"What!" Ekaru's eyes narrowed, "How-is that why you were suddenly interested in the theater?"

"Yes, I met a funny talking rooster by the name of Foghorn Leghorn," Marvin stated proudly, "He offered to set me Marvin the Martian up for an audition."

Ekaru rubbed his eyes, "An alien from Mars joining the movies, what is this world coming to?"

"No different than your dream to become an agent for the top secret organization of G.U.N!"

"Shhh, Martian, its top secret for a reason!"

Marvin pointed towards the exit, "Come Ekaru!" he grabbed the wolf's arm, "Time to audition!" Then with a triumphant cry, he practically dragged the wolf out of the room.

_An alien in the movies? _Sonic thought, _Now wouldn't that be a funny thought. _He heard Valiant scoff behind him, clearly Valiant had been listening as well.

_Alright, attempt number 2. _Sonic turned to look back again, "You know Valiant, I couldn't help but notice how everyone here is laughing except you."

"You're not laughing."

"Well I'm talking with you,"

Valiant snorted, "Well I'm talking to _you _so I suppose that's the reason I'm not laughing."

"Quit dodging the Dip Valiant."

Valiant growled, "You know why."

"No I don't," Sonic sighed, "I don't know why you hate Toons so much Shads," He stared hard at the ebony hedgehog, "Why do you hate us?"

* * *

"Why do you hate us?"

Shadow stared silently at the hedgehog that looked intently at him, the bright green eyes looking for answers. He felt his stomach churn, and he found himself saying, "Do you really want to know?"

Sonic mutely nodded.

Shadow leaned back with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling, tuning out the rest of the world, "Well I guess we better start back at the beginning then." He bit his lips squinting as he tried to think back. "I wasn't born from an Animation family-"

"You were created." Sonic stated. It was almost common knowledge that an Animation was either born from two Animations, or produced by someone who put their heart and soul into their creations. The Creative Spark as some people had come to call it.

The original Animations either came from Toons who kept up with the times, or by the creative spark. Now -a- days however the majority were from birth of two Animations intent on starting a family. Someone able to create an Animation was extremely rare now. Walt Disney would be one of the more famous examples.

Shadow nodded, "Yeah, my creator, he wanted to make me...unique. An Animation no one had ever seen." He scratched his ear, "But he couldn't figure out what. And he still didn't know when I was created. I started out as a teen I think. I was rebellious from the start." He chuckled softly, "But I was always getting into trouble. That's when I met Maria."

"Maria?"

"Yes, Maria Valient," Shadow explained, "She was related to my creator in some way, I don't remember how. But she caught me picking a fight with some punks..." Shadow shrugged, "Surprisingly enough she didn't judge, and we hit it off pretty well. She'd drag me everywhere talk about everything."

"She sounds nice," Sonic said with a smile.

"Actually she was one annoying kid," Shadow said, "At least at the time anyway."

"But I'm guessing you changed your mind?"

Shadow thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah I suppose I did. You know I guess as we got older we got closer. But the one thing we both really enjoyed was mysteries. She would sit there and talk about being a detective for hours, and hours. She's read books on crime solving, and made it her career plan once she graduated."

"Determined girl."

"You have no idea." Shadow sighed, "I guess that's what I found out what my creator made for me then. He gave me a choice of free will. I didn't have to go work for the movies, or the comics. I got to choose where I wanted to go. And I chose to go with Maria. I took on the last name Valiant, and that's how Valiant and Valient was born. We started out small, but we became pretty well known in a few years."

Sonic nodded, "Helping all those Toons and their mysteries."

"Yeah," Shadow said, "Maria and I liked going into Toon Town then. We thought it was a lot of laughs."

Sonic rested his chin on the back of his chair, "Then, but what about now?"

Shadow felt his throat tighten, and his stomach twist as the memory bubbled up, "Well, it was all because of a Toon."

"A Toon?" Sonic whispered.

"Yeah, we...We were solving a crime." Shadow sighed, "Someone robbed the First National Bank of Toon Town. Anyway this guy, got away with a zillion Toon Bucks," he snorted, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his last bottle of scotch. "We chased the guy to and old building on Oscar St." He took a drink. "We went in, only he got the drop on us. Literally."

"How?"

Shadow swallowed hard, "He dropped a piano on us from fifteen stories. I got grazed pretty bad." He looked down, "When I woke up in the hospital three days later, I took one look at Rouge's face and I knew. Turns out Maria didn't even make it to the hospital. It hit her directly, she...she never had a chance." Shadow took another drink, "And I never found out who it was. All I remember, as I was losing consciousness, he was standing over me laughing, staring down at me with those soulless black eyes, with that high screechy voice."

He put the bottle back into his coat, " He disappeared after the accident, and I never went back into Toon Town after that."

Sonic leaned away, "Oh God, Valiant. No wonder you hate me- and all the other Toons so much." He looked off, "I'm so sorry."

Shadow sighed, "I don't hate you."

"Yeah you do,"

"No I don't."

Sonic gave him a sad look, "If a Toon killed my partner, I'd hate me too. I'm so sorry. "

Shadow rolled his eyes, "If I hated you I wouldn't help you. Now stop apologizing." .

Sonic stared at Valiant, still surprised by the pain he had been hiding for so long, "Alright," he said, "I'm sorry I said sorry so much,"

Shadow rolled his eyes before glancing at Sonic again. They both remained silent for a long time, distracting themselves with various happenings in the room. The cartoons, the laughter of children, that wolf from earlier, anything to ease the little tension they now carried. It had been a tough, if not painful conversation to confront. But Shadow could feel the pain seeping away again, no where near as unbearable as before. He didn't realize how much he needed to talk about it, and it had been to a Toon of all people. He smiled to himself softly then,Life had a funny way of fixing things because it seemed a large weight was suddenly gone.

And it felt good.

* * *

"How's your neck holding up?"

"Huh?"

Valiant pointed, Sonic tilted his coat collar down to see his fur and skin horribly marked by the effects of the Dip. Now that Sonic realized it, it hurt a lot.

"Oh it's fine, I'm a tough cookie."

"You sure about that?" Valiant asked with a raising of his eye brow, 'Because it looks pretty bad."

"Shad's I've been shot six times in the last twenty-four hours, A little Dip won't kill me."

Valiant's eyes popped out a little, "Shot? Where the hell have you been shot? And when?"

Sonic slipped off Valiant's ruined jacket to reveal bullet holes pelted all over Sonic's shirt underneath, a few were still wet with blood. "The weasels hit me a few times last night when they chased me around town.

"And you're not dead?"

Sonic smirked, "Nothing vital was hit. Besides even though Dip can kill me, I was still a Toon once you know. I'm a bit tougher than most Animations." Sonic put the coat back on, "Sadly I can't say the same for my shirt and your coat, looks like the Dip got it good."

"It's just a jacket," Valiant said with a shrug, "Still getting shot..."

"Yeah it hurts like hell," Sonic admitted, "But it won't kill me, and it's nothing a little pain killer and a drink won't fix."

Valiant smiled a little and held out his drink. Sonic gladly grabbed hold of it and took a long swig. "So much for cutting back," Valiant noted.

"Ehh..." Sonic said with a shrug and a smile.

* * *

Two hours later, they were both getting tired of dodging employee's and watching cartoons. But Shadow and Sonic didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Shad's when are you going to solve this case exactly," Sonic piped up.

"Well," Valiant said, "I don't think I can,"

"What?"

"I need evidence, tools," He rubbed his eyes, "I have none of that."

"Well there has to be someone-" Sonic started.

"Who can help? Who? I'm wanted just as much as you are now, there isn't a single person out there who can, or will help us."

"What about Rouge-"

"No," Valiant snapped.

"Did something happen to you two?" Sonic said slowly, "Because I heard you fighting outside the diner and-"

"It's none of your business,"

Sonic whistled and turned away, "Ooookaay. Jesus Valiant."

"We're stuck and that's that."

Sonic paused, sticking his hands into his coat pockets; he glanced down at them before quickly looking back up, thinking things over, "Are you hungry?"

He could feel Valiant's eyes narrow behind him and stare hard, "Why are you asking?"

"Because my stomach just growled." Which wasn't a lie, it sounded like he had a werehog in his stomach.

"It's not like we can buy food," Valiant said, "I don't have any money,"

"I have some,"

"Well you can't exactly walk up to the concessions stand now can you?"

Sonic looked back, smirking, "What never tried the, I'm really busy so ask a random person to buy the food for me trick'?"

"Can't say I have,"

Sonic stood, "Then I'll be right back,"

* * *

He blinked in the brighter light of the lobby, and looked around cautiously for anyone resembling a policeman or a weasel. Seeing none Sonic moved out into the lobby disappearing into the crowd.

"Now I just need someone to-ahh there we go," He moved over to the corner, and recognized Ekaru from earlier, only he seemed to be missing the Martian.

As he got closer, "Blasted alien, took off with my car, without me in it," the wolf was mumbling, "Does he even know how to drive?"

Sonic tapped the wolf's shoulder, "Excuse me,"

Ekaru glanced over, "Yeah?"

"I need to make an important phone call," Sonic explained, "I'll only be five minutes, but could you go buy some popcorn for me?"

The wolf's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why, would I do that."

Sonic lied, "Because I told my girlfriend I'd have no phone calls today, and I was just going out to get popcorn and..."

"Woah woah," the other held up his hands, "There is no way in hell I'm getting between you and you're girlfriend,"

"Ah come on! Please? Here is a fifty you can keep the change, I'm a little desperate here."

Ekaru paused, "There is no getting rid of you is there?"

Sonic shrugged smiling lightly, "Nope,"

The wolf rolled his eyes, "Ugh fine. I'll meet you back here after your phone call."

Sonic smiled brightly, "Thank you!" he waved as the wolf walked away. After the other one left, Sonic lowered his arm and headed for the theater exit. He may have lied, but it was only a half lie.

Stepping outside, Sonic moved over to the nearest telephone booth and slipped a few quarters into the slot. Picking up the phone, Sonic reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the paper with a phone number on it that he found earlier. Reading the numbers and dialing, nervously looking up and down the street,Sonic waited patiently until the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"Hello?"

* * *

Shadow twisted nervously in his chair, "What the hell is taking him so long," he mumbled. He glanced down at his watch. Even in the dim light he could still make out the hands, it had already been ten minutes since Sonic stepped out; he was starting the think the Toon Patrol had found them.

A few more seconds passed and Shadow was just about the leave to go check on the troublesome actor, when said actor plopped down into the seat right next to him. He was carrying a large tub of popcorn.

Sonic smiled brightly, "Hey Shad's did you miss me?"

"How did you-"

"Get the popcorn?" Sonic shrugged, "Like I said, 'get someone else to buy it for you'."

Shadow felt his stomach growl, and he sighed, almost rectuantly he reached into the large tub and took a handful. He wasn't going to bother arguing.

"Ah so you _were _ hungry."

"Shut up,"

They sat there about a half hour when Shadow piped up again, "Who did you ask again?"

"That wolf from earlier."

"He's still here?"

"Yeah something about a Martian taking off in his car," Sonic replied, then he stood, "Well I'll be right back,"

"Where to now?"

"The bathroom,"

"Ah."

As Sonic left the upper balcony, Shadow leaned back and stared at the cartoon playing on the big screen, having really no interest in it, but there was not much else to do.

He sat there for about five minutes, when he noticed the soft patter of feet coming up behind him, with a heavy sigh Shadow shook his head, "Quick trying to sneak up on me Sonic, not much scares me anymore."

"Hello Shadow,"

That wasn't Sonic's voice.

Startled Shadow jumped up and whipped around, ready to defend, when he gasped at the person standing before him.

"Rouge?"

* * *

**This whole chapter was just one huge filler!**

**Eh at least we got some good back stories and character development in. And Rouge popped up in the end, so things are sure to get more interesting in the next chapter, considering the fight she and Shadow still haven't patched up.**

**Wait a minute...How did she find him?**

**This looks fishy.**

**Ekaru is copyright of ShadowEmpress76, permission was provided to use this character.**

**See you for the next chapter!**


	8. The Connection

**Who Framed Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Chapter 8**

**The Connection**

* * *

_"Rouge?"_

"Nothing scares you huh," Rouge said quietly, walking over to Shadow. "Because you sure looked scared to me,"

Shadow cleared his throat, and straightened his jacket, "I was not scared," he looked away, "Just took me by _surprise _that's all."

"Of course,"

He faced her again, "How did you find me?"

"I guess you had my number in your coat pocket," Rouge replied.

"Huh?"

"Your friend," The bat said, "He found my number in the coat you lent him." Rouge shifted uncomfortably, "He said that you two were in a rut and needed a boost. He gave me directions to where you were hiding."

"Hungry my ass," Shadow mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?"

Shadow shrugged, "Nothing, when did he call?"

"Awhile ago," Rouge said, "I would have been here sooner, but the Weasels followed me all the way home from work, I had to drive around awhile before I lost them. I have all the stuff you need in the back of my car. I've watched you solve so many cases it wasn't hard to find out what you need."

"Ah yeah," Shadow flinched, "About work, I'm sorry for what happened today."

Rouge shrugged, "Eh stuffing olives for a living wasn't for me anyway."

There was a moment of silence between them. And Shadow wanted to say something, anything that might clear the air, but nothing came to mind. Or more that plenty of things came to mind, just none of it made its way down to his mouth. Shadow paused, "l should go get my things. I'll be -"

"Wait," Rouge held up her hand, "Let me say something,"

Shadow leaned back against a chair, "Alright," he gestured to the many seating's around him, "Have a seat."

Rouge sat down in front of him, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. About you and that's actress woman. She just looked like- And she- Well-" Rouge let out an angry huff, "Christ you know how I jump to conclusions."

"We all make the mistake," He said quietly, moving in to sit down next to her.

"I know! But-" Rouge looked at the ceiling "I took it too far!" She looked at him, "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean a word I said back at the diner. It was cruel, and don't you say otherwise. Forgive me?"

Shadow glanced at the movie screen, "Well... I don't know." he said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Shadow Valiant." Rouge said coolly.

Ruby eyes shifted back her way, mischievous in their gleam, "Alright, you're forgiven. I'm sorry too, you know, for all those times it _wasn't_ a misunderstanding."

"Exactly how many times are we talking here?" Rouge asked, her turn to tease.

Shadow huffed, "You know what I mean. _Every time._"

"You're forgiven."

Shadow leaned back, "You know, you're a good woman Rouge. You really should find yourself a good man."

He felt her lean in, "Oh Shadow, I already have."

Valiant looked her way and found the bat already inches from his nose. Her opal eyes seemed to glow in the dimmed theater. She was smiling a pure genuine smile, and she was close too. Valiant found himself wanting this closeness, it was different somehow, different from ever other time, better. He began leaning in to close the gap. Just a few centimeters more and-

"Hey Shad's that Martian came back. You should see the condition off that wolf kid's car- oh shit,"

Shadow and Rouge quickly pulled away, and glanced up the stairs to see Sonic pause at the entry way. His face turned a shade of scarlet, realizing what he just had walking in on, then it quickly dimmed down as he made a poor attempt in recovering himself. The azure hedgehog shifted saying nothing for a moment before letting out a weak chuckle, "Am I interrupting something?"

Rouge coughed, leaning back a bit, "Hello Sonic."

"Rouge! What a pleasant surprise."

Shadow felt heat rise up in his face, but he tried his best to cover up the embarrassment, "Just hungry huh?" he stated with a raise of his eyebrow.

Sonic chuckled again nervously, "I um...Well..." He pointed at the big screen, "I'm going to go watch the news commercial." the blue hedgehog quickly made his way past and sat a few rows ahead.

Rouge coughed again, the moment clearly gone, "So um, what we shall do next Mr. Detective?"

"I don't know?" Shadow sighed, "You have my stuff alright, but I still have no way to solve the case?"

Rouge gave him a worried look, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my only connection was a dead end. Cloverleaf blaced highest bid on Toon Town not Maroon studios, you said so yourself. And as far as I know Cloverleaf had no reason to murder Acme."

"Maybe if you sleep on it?" Rouge suggested.

Shadow shook his head, "I can't sleep on it, the Will has to be found by tonight, or Cloverleaf owns Toon Town."

"Well let's go to my place and check the probate again, maybe the bidding changed."

With a heavy sigh Shadow stood, "I suppose you're right." He growled, "But I hate walking out with my tail between my legs. I'm glad Maria isn't here to see that."

"Hey Shad's," Sonic cut in.

"What?"

Sonic pointed at the theater screen which was still relaying the news, blaring across the theater speakers.

"California Cloverleaf, first they buy the Pacific Red Car Trolley line, and now the prestigious Maroon Cartoon Studios." the screen switched, to the inside of Maroon studios, to the office of Ivo Maroon. "Here Ivo K. Maroon is seen sealing the deal with Cloverleaf bankers and executives, which may be the biggest real estate deal ever in the history of California!"

As the trio watch Ivo Maroon pose for the cameras, smiling as he shook hands with one of the bankers, Shadow's lightbulb turned on. His jaw dropped, "That's it!" He snapped.

"What is?" Sonic and Rouge asked in nearly perfect unison.

Shadow was already making a bee line for the exit, "That's the connection!"

* * *

"This is crazy, this is absolutely _crazy_."

Sonic leaned back in his seat, glancing around nervously as the ebony hedgehog pulled into Maroon Studios. "Would you relax?" Shadow hissed, "Everything is fine."

Sonic gave Valiant a look, "Oh sure it is. I'm wanted for murder, and now we're sneaking into Maroon studios. Everything is dandy."

"You're just scared," Valiant said, parking the car.

Sonic climbed out, "I am not scared!" he snapped. He slammed the door shut emphasizing his irritation, "I'm confused that when you called Maroon, you told him you have the Will, which last I checked we don't! If he finds out, we're screwed! He'll probably try to kill you."

Shadow snorted, "That Hollywood creampuff? Not likely. I just want the odds to change." Shadow made his way towards the stairs. "I'll be right back, you cover for me. If you hear of see anything, beep the horn twice."

Sonic nodded, leaning against the wall, "See anything, and beep the horn."

"Twice," Shadow warned.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Relax Shad's I may have been a Toon once. But I was never a Looney Toon. So don't worry."

Shadow nodded, before quickly climbing up the stairs, leaving Sonic alone in the dimly lit loading zone of the studios.

Sonic gulped and rubbed his arms. He used to stand on this ground a hundred times a week at least. But now the whole complex had an uneasy air about it, a menacing feel. "Oh God please don't let anything bad happen, "Sonic mumbled.

"Please?"

* * *

Shadow rubbed his tender fist as he walked down the hall. He had expected more security guards. Actually he had been expecting someone to escort him to Maroon. But that wasn't so when the first guard charged at him without even asking questions. The one that nearly caught him back there was hard headed enough. He was appreciative to not see anymore, because his fist was surely bruised.

Footsteps emitted from down the hall, dashing his hopes of a smooth walk and Shadow quickly ducked behind the nearest door. Stepping softly into the dark room, he crouched low to the floor,

"Can you believe that Cloverleaf bought Maroon studios?" one guard was saying.

"Yeah, it's crazy man, I'd never thought I'd see the day." said the other.

"Well Maroon has been on tight money for awhile now." Guard number one said, "Let's just hope this doesn't cost us our jobs."

Their feet stopped right outside the door, and Shadow hissed to himself. _Please don't let them come in, don't come in, keep walking, don't open the door!_

They stepped into the room, flicking on the light.

Dammit. He never seemed to have luck on his stealth.

Shadow blinked away at the sudden brightness, as the guards were already yelling at him.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

Shadow stood, dusting himself off, "I'm looking for Maroon. Have ya seen him?"

"Maroon says no visitors!" The second guard snapped, "Get him!"

Shadow swung as the first one charge him, wincing as his fist made contact, sending spikes of pain up his arm. Damn it all why couldn't humans just be squishy like Toons?

As he got tackled to the ground, Shadow was starting to think he gave Sonic the easy job. _Next time I watch the car. And blue goes inside!_

* * *

Ivo could feel his hand shaking violently as he clicked on his desk light. He heard the fighting not long ago. He briefly crossed his mind that he should have sent the security guards home tonight. But with Acme dead and Valiant on his tail one could not take too many precautions.

He slipped his loaded pistol into his pocket, checking it's safety before slipping it into his clothes. Silently he sat down and stared at the door, waiting for Valiant to come.

Too many precautions indeed.

* * *

Sonic jumped slightly as a cat shrieked in the night, followed shortly by the barking of a dog. Cursing he stepped out of the car a looked around. Jumping at the sound of cat, how silly, Knuckles would never let him live this down if he found out.

If he survived this whole ordeal that is.

"Calm down Blue," Sonic said to himself, "You've got this. Nothing is going to happen. Quit being a big chicken."

From in the building there were loud sounds coming forth, mostly crashes, and grunts and such. They indicated a fight was going on, "Sounds like Valiant got the fun job," Sonic mumbled.

He must have, because every second out here made Sonic more unnerved, like a Toon with a strong glass of scotch. The pressure was building, it had been a long weekend and Sonic wasn't sure he could take much more of this.

_Crash!_

Sonic whipped around, staring wide-eyed down a dimly lit alley way, holding his breath as he searched for the source of the sound. Nothing. No wait- he stiffened as there was a shuffle, then a trash can lid rolled out from the shadows, clattering to a stop on the pavement.

Just a trash can lid, that's it?

He let out a sigh and leaned against the nearest wall. A trash can, how silly, Knuckles would be laughing at him right now, so would Tails. Sonic almost laughed himself.

Almost.

Because then it occurred to him, what made the trash can tip over in the first place? Turning sharply Sonic made a bee-line for the car, the driver door still wide open. He faintly thought he heard footsteps behind him, and picked up speed.

Reaching for the horn Sonic was almost there, when suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of his head. Harsh and unforgiving. He literally saw stars, then his knees gave out and he collapsed. Darkness closing in just before the ground rushed up to meet him.

* * *

Shadow decided it best to use the back entrance to Maroon's office. He didn't feel going through the front was in his best interest. Silently pushing the hidden panel open Shadow peeked inside. Maroon sat quietly on a cushioned chair, staring nervously at the front door. He didn't seem to know Shadow was there.

Sneaking forward, he watched as Maroon whipped the sweat off his brow, his sleeve already soaked from doing it more than once. With a firm hand, Shadow sharply tapped the human on the shoulder. Leaning back as Ivo leaped out off his seat, practically screaming.

The human whipped around, face red and Shadow smirked. "What's up doc?" He asked.

If Maroon's face could get any redder it proved it could, "What are you trying to do Valiant give me a heart attack?!" He squeaked.

Shadow crossed his arms and tilted his head, "You need a heart before you can have an attack."

Maroon growled, "Yeah yeah yeah," He looked Shadow up and down, "You got the Will?"

Shadow paused for a moment, then reached up and patted his chest coat pocket. "Yeah, I got it." He moved over to the shelf where Maroon kept his drinks, "The question is, do you have the way? I can tell you now it ain't gonna come cheap."

As he grabbed a bottle he heard Maroon move in closer, "You've got a lot of nerve Valiant, coming here by yourself."

Shadow stopped, lifting his head up a bit, "Who says I came here by myself?" he poured himself a drink and lifted up the glass."

There was a click of a gun, "Let me see the Will." Maroon hissed.

Shadow paused, I've got it, I told you that already."

Maroon grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "I don't want to know Valiant, I want to see it!" Knocking the glass out of Shadow's hand he reached into his coat pocket, yanking out the paper inside.

As Maroon quickly unfolded it, Shadow reached back and wrapped his fingers around the nearest bottle of scotch. Maroon froze as he stared at the paper, "It's blank," he hissed.

Shadow smirked, "That's right."

_"You're going to need a piece of paper that at least looks like a Will Shad's" Sonic said, as they drove to Maroon studios._

_ "I'll be fine, I'm a decent actor you know, Maroon will believe I have the Will," Shadow scoffed._

_ "Yeah but he's going to need something he can see, or hear if you pat it." Sonic explained, "Here," he dug into his back pants pocket._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "When I went to see Amy I took a piece of paper off her dresser to write the letter saying I was going away awhile. But the Weasels caught up with me so I didn't get a chance to write it all out." He pulled out a piece of crumpled paper, "We can use this." Flattening the creases the best he could. Sonic folded it up and slipped the paper into Shadow's jacket. "There, now if Maroon actually gets the" Will " from you , it will by you time to think up a plan while he's looking at a blank. Maybe he won't shoot you so quickly."_

_ Shadow sighed, "Fine," looking ahead, "But I'm not going to need it."_

Looks like he needed it after all.

"What are you trying to pull here Valiant?!" Maroon nearly screamed, shoving the paper into Shadow's pocket once more. "What kind of joke is this? Do you think it's funny!

He replied, "No, but this is!" He chucked the bottle of liquid at Maroon. Startled the famed cartoon maker stumbled back, coughing on the strong drink. Shadow with one well placed punch sent the large man sprawling to the floor and the gun flying.

Catching the gun in mid air Shadow pointed the weapon at Maroon. "Get up."

Frightened the heavy man stumbled up, "What are you going to do to me?"

Directing him to the music player from the day before, Shadow explained, "I'm going to watch you spin a scenario. A tale of greed, sex, and murder. And the parts that I don't like," he grinned, pulling at Maroon's tie, "I'm gonna let you know."

"You got it all wrong!" Maroon cursed, "I'm a cartoon maker not a murderer!"

Shadow growled, "Everybody's gotta have a hobby!" He slid the tie close to the player and turned it on. The fabric immediately caught, pinning Maroon down.

Shadow tossed the gun across the room and leaned in as Maroon waved his hands in surrender. "Stop it stop it!"

He nodded, and shut the machine of ceasing the pull and Maroon quickly explained, "The truth is, I had a chance to sell my studio. But Cloverleaf wouldn't buy my property unless Acme sold them his! But the stubborn bastard wouldn't sell! So I was going to blackmail Acme with photos of him and the hedgehog's wife! Blackmail! That's all it was! I've been around Toons all my life! I didn't want to see them destroyed."

Shadow's ears perked in interest, "Toons destroyed? Why?"

"If I tell..." Maroon said, "I tell you I'm a dead man."

"You're a dead man if you don't." Shadow replied, briefly turning on the music player to emphasize.

"Unless Acme's Will shows up by midnight tonight, " Maroon began to explain. Shadow from the corner of his head saw the reflection on a glass frame flash, glancing over, he could just make out the refection of a long silver barrel of a gun.

"Toon town's going to be for the-"

Shadow whipped around to see the gun pointed at him and Maroon peeking out from behind the window blinds. Shadow dived to the floor as the gun went off, cutting Maroon off with a cry. He rolled behind a chair, the bullets following in hot pursuit. He grabbed Maroon's gun a peeked cautiously over the chair. But the other gun was gone.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked over a Maroon. The famed cartoon maker hung limply by his tie, staring blankly at the ceiling, dead.

Shadow scrambled over to the curtain and peeked out the blinds, catching a brief glimpse of a glittering silhouette, racing off and around a corner towards the parking lot.

"Oh no," Shadow mumbled, making a mad dash for the door.

"Sonic!"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnn!**

**Hey-ya guys I'm back! I missed all of you! By the way before you leave this chapter go check out the amazing cover done by SonicFanaticInc! Go check check it out! It's like totally amazing if I haven't mentioned that before. Thanks SFI for doing that for me it looks so cool! This chapter is dedicated to you! Death and all XD.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this cool new chapter (and cover, mustn't forget that) and I'll see you all soon! **


End file.
